Hybrid: SasuNaru
by YaoiTora
Summary: [SasuNaru] Sasuke and his brother are working on a secret project that deals with human that have animal DNA in them. After a few days of researching, Sasuke runs into a blonde haired hybrid cat boy named Naruto. What will happen if they fall in love? [Bad description but it works! R&R no flames please]
1. Prologue

_**Warnings:**_ Sakura-bashing, mpreg, as the title says, people having animal DNA in them, and yaoi-boyxboy-shounen-ai-BL(boy love), and yadiyada. Don't like don't the back button ain't goin' anyway. *snorts*

_**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Naruto. The characters belong strictly to Masashi Kishimoto. If anything no one younger that 16 or 18 would be allow to watch Naruto. *smirks evilly* I just only own the ocs.

In other words: Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and so on(C)Masashi Kishimoto

Satori, Miyuki, Hisoka, and so on also belong to(C)ME!

_**Author's Note:**_ 1. This consists of yaoi as you obviously know. 2. and this is important. I will say this ONCE and I mean ONCE. This is going to consist of Japanese words. If this simple thing annoys any of you then GO again the back button ain't goin' anywhere. Also, the title...yeah it's not the best and if it's a title of somebody else's story. Don't worry I didn't still it. I merely tried to think of a good title that'll possible go with a new story that's eating at me since I was trying to finish my "newer" story before this. And it's totally different, there's no pladrilism or anything like that. Yeah, yeah I spelled that wrong. XP I don't care right now. It's only an author's note.

Anyways. Enjoy the story if you like what above in the warning. Don't then please in all do respect. Don't review, don't read, just leave. That's all I ask. Thank you and enjoy. :)

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

* * *

_**Hybrid**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha's eye twitched as he watched his fellow secretary Sakura Haruno swoon over him while he sat in his desk. She seemed to not get the hint that he had no interest in her whatsoever. It was annoying. "Sakura could you do me a favor and get me some coffee?" Sakura's eyes brightened. "Hai! Sasuke-kun!" she said giving him a flirty wink as she walked out the door. "Sasuke-san?" another girl walked in. Sasuke sighed. People just can't leave him alone today. Unfortunately, this person was his very own loveable brother's, Itachi Uchiha's wife, Satori Nakano, who was now, Satori Uchiha. Sasuke looked up and gave her a light smile, as good as he could. She seemed to smile back at him. "Oh, Sasuke, don't try I know you've had a hard day so far with Sakura-san swooning over you like crazy." Sasuke snorted. "She's like a cat in heat or most likely, a rabbit."

Satori laughed. "You're silly, hey I was wondering would you like to come over and hang out with the kids? Hisoka and Miyuki miss their favorite ojisan in the world." She chuckled. Sasuke shook his head. "Gomen nasai, Satori-neesan, but I must work late. The company want to discuss something on hybrid humans." Satori raised an eyebrow. "Huh? You humans who have animal DNA in them?" Sasuke nodded. "Hai." Satori crossed her arms. "Alright, let me guess Itachi's on this one too isn't he?" Sasuke nodded again. His sister-in-law sighed. "Alright, but you two better not get yourselves in trouble. Or else you'll both hear it from me." She smiled and kissed her little brother-in-law's cheek. "I love you, Sasuke-chan." Sasuke twitched. "Don't call me that."

"Ah but it's true!" she said blowing Sasuke a kiss. "Sayonara, Sasuke-chan!"

"Don't call me that!" he yelled for the second time. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on. "Sasuke-kun? Who was that? Is she your wife? She looks pregnant." Sakura asked then gasped her eyes widened. "She kissed you! I see lip stick on your cheek! Why did you pick her instead of me?" Sakura pouted cutely only to add more to Sasuke's irritation. "First of all, Sakura, she is not my wife she is my brother's wife. I am merely her brother-in-law and she can kiss me if she likes. I don't mind she my sister so do speak. Secondly, yes, she's pregnant with Itachi's third and forth child. Somehow Itachi impregnated her with twins despite the two kids they have now. And thirdly, her name is Satori Uchiha." he sighed. Those were the most words he's said since whenever. The first day he'd met Satori. Probably. Sakura blushed embarrassed that she got jealous over Sasuke's brother's wife. "O-Oh well, here's your coffee Sasuke-kun, the way you like it, black." Sasuke nodded. "Arigato, Sakura, set it down here."

"H-Hai. Um, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hai?"

"G-Gomen. I shouldn't have questioned you like that. So, gomen nasai." Sasuke waved it off. "It's fine, Sakura, leave it alone now. Oh, and can you do me another favor?" Sakura perked her head up looking at Sasuke curiously. "Hai, Sasuke-kun?" she asked. "I want you to go find Satori and give her this message saying that I will come over to see my niece and nephew. But for now. I have to work." Sakura nodded. "Got it, right away Sasuke-kun." And with that she left to give Satori the message Sasuke had instructed her to give. She had managed to catch up to the pregnant woman. "Satori-san! Uchiha-sama!" she yelled as Satori turned around. Her long hair swaying from the wind. "Oh! Who are you?" Sakura leaned forward trying to catch her breath. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Sasuke-kun's secretary." Satori's eye widened a fraction. "Oh! I remember you now. Gomen, this pregnancy is messing with my brain. It's nice to meet the first fangirl of the Sasuke fanclub." She chuckled. "I wonder if Itachi has a fanclub." She shrugged. "Well, I better be going, it was really nice meeting you, Saku-"

"Matte, gomen nasai, Satori-san but Sasuke-kun asked me to give you a message. He said that he'll visit your kids but for now he has to work." She bowed. Satori smiled. "Oh, I know my otouto-chan, Sakura-san. He'll come. Demo arigato." She said bowing her head curtly then leaving to a limo. Sakura blinked. "Otouto-chan…?" she muttered to herself. She shrugged and went back into the company to comply to her Sasuke-kun's needs.

* * *

That night, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi Hatake and his wife Kaname, well-know zoologist stayed at the company that night. Itachi had to go home to tend to his pregnant wife and kids. "Sasuke-kun how is it that a human can have animal DNA?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged. "If I knew Sakura I would tell you demo…I don't." Sakura huffed. "This is so irritating." She growled. "Sakura-san, if this is _so_ _irritating_ to you then please make your way out the door and go home. You've been slaving yourself a way for too long. I'm saying this because of the mother in me not as a zoologist." Kaname spoke up getting irritated herself though she didn't show it. She knew Sakura had worked herself hard for Sasuke but he showed her no admiration. "Kaname-san I-"

"Kaname's right, Sakura-chan." Kakashi said, smiling through his mask. "I know you care for Sasuke very much but I think you should go home." Sakura opened her mouth to protest but Sasuke beat her to it. "I agree with Kakashi-san. You've been working to hard today so take the rest of the night off. It's the least you could do." He said earning a harsh nudge from Kaname. "Itai, what the hell?" he hissed. Kaname glared with her brown eyes. "Sasuke-san…" she hissed. Sasuke sighed. "And thank you for your hard work, Sakura."

The pink haired secretary blushed slightly and bowed. "A-Arigato, Sasuke-kun." She said smiling. "Oh, and if I get anything I'll give you the information immediately." Sasuke nodded. "Alright." He said. Sakura grinned and waved bye to them. Once she left Sasuke glared at Kaname. "That was torture." Kaname scoffed. "Oh, don't be such a baby." She said, rolling her eyes. "Now, come on, tell me this who'll be crazy enough to put animal DNA inside human beings?" she asked. Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest in though. Then it dawned on them.

"Orochimaru…."

* * *

**_Well? What do you think? I doubt that's a good cliffhanger but it's only the first chapter. Anyways, your translations:_**

**_Matte=Wait!_**

**_Gomen/Gomen ne/ and Gomen nasai=I'm sorry or Sorry or I'm very sorry_**

**_Hai=Yes_**

**_Arigato=Thank you_**

**_Sayonara=Good bye_**

**_Neesan=Big sister _**

**_Otouto=Little brother_**

**_Demo=But, however, and so on _**

**_Ojisan=Uncle (Note: It's not Ojiisan which means grandpa)_**

**_Tell me if I got the last one mixed up. Hehe, my Japanese even though I slowly learning it isn't very good. I'm not Japanese at all though I love the culture and the clothes *O* -Fashion senses tingling- I'm a girl deal. _**

**_Review no flames please. Bye! :)_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Warnings:**_ Sakura-bashing, mpreg, as the title says, people having animal DNA in them, and yaoi-boyxboy-shounen-ai-BL(boy love), and yadiyada. Don't like don't the back button ain't goin' anyway. *snorts*

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Naruto. The characters belong strictly to Masashi Kishimoto. If anything no one younger that 16 or 18 would be allow to watch Naruto. *smirks evilly* I just only own the ocs.

In other words: Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and so on(C)Masashi Kishimoto

Satori, Miyuki, Hisoka, and so on also belong to(C)ME!

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

_**This story consists of Japanese words. Translations will be made though. But if you don't like it then don't read.**_

* * *

**_Hyrbid_**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

"Get off of me, you bastard!" a young blonde boy, age of eighteen growled, bearing out his teeth. His golden yellow cat ears bleed profusely as he stood chained up to the wall of Orochimaru's laboratory's cell. The long-haired man glanced at the boy with his yellow eyes. "Iie, Arigato, my little kitty, but I am just about done with you." The cat growled. "I have a name! It's Naruto Uzumaki! But it's not like you care." He snorted smartly. "Now let me go!" Orochimaru seemed to fake pondering for a moment. "Hmm, iie." He turned to his assistant, Kabuto Yakushi. "Kabuto-san, take Uzumaki to a different room. I think he's done for now." The man said with a sinister smirk on his face. A young man, Kabuto, pushed his glasses up in superiority, smirking slightly. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama." He bowed and went to take the young Uzumaki to another room.

Naruto managed to use the last of his strength to put of a fight with Kabuto. Though it didn't help when more of Orochimaru's assistants came to help him. "Kabuto-kun, Orochimaru-sama told me to bring this to you if Uzumaki-kun is hungry or not." Kabuto gave a small smile. "Thank you Yuuka-san please put it on the nightstand next to the bed." Yuuka smiled and did as she was told. "Anything else Kabuto-kun?" The gray haired man shook his head. "Iie, I've got it. Arigato." Yuuka smiled again and exited the room. Naruto let out one last growl before seeing black and falling unconscious. Kabuto sighed. '_Kami, this one is feisty. I didn't think it could be possible though…_'Kabuto thought, laying Naruto on the bed and walking to the door. He took one last glance at Naruto, thinking he won't be able to escape with all the security cameras around the building.

Three hours later, Naruto woke up to an unfamiliar room. His cerulean blue eyes roamed around it, scanning for anything escape roots. He took one last glance before stopping at a window. A small cunning smirk appeared upon his features. "Perfect. Orochimaru I bid you farewell." He muttered sitting up, eyes locked on the window. He turned his head, blinking at the plate of food. '_What's that doing here…?_' He thought silently. He shrugged it off and grabbed a roll. '_Maybe I'll just leave at midnight. At least they turn off the camera at night._'He thought eating the food on the plate.

The blonde cat hybrid finished the last of his food and started the plan to escape. He paused his movements once he heard a knock on the door. "It's open!" he yelled. The door opened revealing Orochimaru and a young girl. "Ah, Naruto-kun, you're up." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?" Orochimaru walked closer examining the boy. "My experiment worked. "You have the features, of a human and a cat."

"A female one sir." The girl cut in. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked. "He has female cat DNA in him which means he can carry kids or well-as baby cats are called-kittens." Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly then softened a sick grin on his face. "I see." Naruto's eyes widened. "I-Iie! I will not carry your-" he shook his head. "Iie!" Orochimaru laughed indulgently. "You think I'd listen to a mere teenager?" Naruto growled and kneed Orochimaru in the crotch. The girl's eyes widened as Naruto swiftly took a knife from Orochimaru's pocket and put it up to the girl's neck. "I'm not afraid to kill anyone, bastard." The girl trembled in fear. "O-Orochimaru-sama, o-onegai tasukete." Orochimaru laughed again. Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What the hell's so funny?"

"Go ahead and kill her. I don't care. My experiments are what I care about not my workers." The snake said causing the girl's eyes to go wide. "Orochimaru-sama-"

"Urusai, Yuuka!" the long-haired raven ordered and Yuuka instantly shut up. Naruto sighed and pushed her forward. "You're a monster." He muttered not turning his gaze away from Orochimaru. Yuuka swallowed, tears flowing down her face. "O-Onegai, don't kill me…" she said softly in a sob. Naruto took the knife away from her neck. "That's not my intention." The blonde replied in her ear. Yuuka gasped. "Huh?" Naruto gave her another push only it was harsher and caused her to fall to the floor only to be caught by Kabuto. Yuuka let out a breath of relief. "Kabuto-kun…"

"You were warned with the life of this girl. I can easily kill her when you're not looking and you wouldn't care, would you, Orochimaru?" Kabuto's dark eyes widened. "What?" he looked at Orochimaru. "He tried to kill, Yuuka?" The girl gripped his shirt tightly. Orochimaru nodded curtly. "Hai, tried but Yuuka begged him not to." Yuuka looked at Orochimaru and glared. "I was scared!" she said in defense. "Stay out of this." The blonde ordered. "You might want to take your girlfriend out of this room if she ever wants to live a life where she doesn't have to reminisce on the death of this bastard."

Kabuto and Yuuka stood up quickly. Yuuka was placed behind Kabuto who stood guard in front of her and Orochimaru. "Iie! Don't!" the man yelled. Naruto raised an eyebrow, his face stoic. "And why should I?" he asked and Kabuto swallowed. "Because, Orochimaru-sama helped us." Naruto laughed. "Helped you? Did you think he helped me by nearly killing me? I was already a hybrid before he kidnapped me."

"You're right!" Yuuka spoke up. "He did nearly kill, Uzumaki-san, but it was to help you! You were nearly dying anyways." Naruto shook his head. "You don't understand. Hybrids like me," he pointed to himself. "Aren't wanted in this world. You can't expect me to trust him after nearly killing me." He scowled darkly. "I want out." He said sternly. Orochimaru didn't do anything he just stayed silent as Naruto walked out the door. "Orochimaru-sama he's-"

"Don't worry Kabuto. We'll get him back. Just let him have a taste of freedom for a little while." Kabuto looked at the spot Naruto was just standing at, frowning. '_He's smart…cunning…certainly has the characteristics of a cat. Naruto Uzumaki…_'

* * *

**_Hai=Yes_**

**_Onegai= Please (begging form)_**

**_Tasukete=Help me_**

**_Iie=No_**

**_There's your translations. :) Review no flames please._**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Warnings:**_ Sakura-bashing, mpreg, as the title says, people having animal DNA in them, and yaoi-boyxboy-shounen-ai-BL(boy love), and yadiyada. Don't like don't the back button ain't goin' anyway. *snorts*

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Naruto. The characters belong strictly to Masashi Kishimoto. If anything no one younger that 16 or 18 would be allow to watch Naruto. *smirks evilly* I just only own the ocs.

In other words: Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and so on(C)Masashi Kishimoto

Satori, Miyuki, Hisoka, and so on also belong to(C)ME!

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

_Flashback_

* * *

_**Hybrid**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Itachi Uchiha sat peacefully on his couch with his eight-month pregnant wife at his side watching a romantic comedy that Satori unusually had a fetish for. Said wife had tears in tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. Itachi couldn't help really to feel bad for the two twins that were currently residing in their mother's stomach for the time being. He cringed when he heard a loud crash. "What was that?" Satori asked startled, she turned her gaze to her swollen stomach, blinking down confused slightly as she rubbed the spot one of the twins had kicked. "Hey, Itachi, what do you think those to are doing?" she asked looking up at the staircase that led to the kids' room. Hisoka Uchiha, their eldest son, shared a room with Miyuki their second child. The two had a complexed relationship of sibling rivalry and brother/sister complexes. Though, they went from brother/sister complexes to sibling rivalry when they heard that they were going to be older siblings to twins.

"Fighting over who gets to change the twins' diapers?" Itachi suggested with a shrug and an evil smirk on his face. Satori caught the smirk and laughed. "Possibly." She said smiling. "Satori, did the doctor say anything about you getting an induction?" Satori looked at her husband like had had three heads. "Iie! Of course not! Why would the doctor say that?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Itachi shook his head. "Nothing, I guess I'm just nervous being that I've never been very good with the news of whether my wife is giving birth late or early." Satori snorted. "Itachi I'm not going to go ten days over. June 6th is my due date and we're sticking to it." She grabbed Itachi's hand and put it on her stomach. A small smile fell on Itachi's face when he felt a small kick from one of the twins. "See, Daichi and Sachi agree with me." She grinned. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Daichi and Sachi?" he asked. "Why does that sound like my name?" Satori pouted. "You don't like the names your mother and I picked out for them?" Itachi shook his head. "It's not that, it's just…I get the feeling you're naming them after me." Satori raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I am naming the Itachi and Itachi jr. and jr #2." She held up to fingers as she said the last part.

Itachi raised a fine eyebrow, watching his wife break into a giggle fit. Tears started to form in her eyes. "Hehehe, y-your face w-was too funny!" she laughed. Itachi rolled his eyes. "Alright giggles how about we go up and get those two to bed?" Satori nodded yawning slight. "Hey, can you get me some yogurt onegai?" she asked. "Oh, and help me up." Itachi stood up and bent down to help out his wife. She tucked some of her long hair behind her ear and followed Itachi into the kitchen, her hand relaxed on her stomach. "So, are they boys or girls?" Itachi asked. Satori looked at him as she ate the yogurt, blinking in confusion. "Huh?" Itachi huffed. "Are they boys or girls, the twins I mean?" Satori shook her head smiling. "Iie, they're not identical, Itachi." She said. "And I picked out the names but I don't know their sex." Itachi frowned. "Why not? You just got an ultrasound today with my mother the doctor should've told you then." His wife snickered. "I want it to be a surprise." This made Itachi groan. "I hate surprises."

"So does your father, and Hisoka, but they aren't desperate to know the sex of the twins."

"Yes they are. Hisoka asked me yesterday and my father called me five times asking me about them."

"Then make them guess. Mikoto's making you're father guess."

"Does Sasuke care about the gender?"

"Iie. Not that I know of. He's busy with work, sweetheart. I don't think he can worry about getting a new niece and nephew or whatever."

"My otouto needs to get laid." Itachi huffed. Satori just shook his head. "And you think he could? Sakura-san's all over him like a rabbit in heat." She said in mocked tone. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Did Sasuke compare Sakura-san to a rabbit…in heat?" Satori laughed. "H-Hai. He did." Itachi sighed and face palmed. "One of these days father's going to bite him in the ass and push Sakura-san on him." Satori's red eyes widened. "What?! I though he was gay."

"He is though my parents don't know that."

"Mikoto knows Itachi. She like the biggest fangirl in the whole world."

"Huh? Biggest fangirl of what?"

"Yaoi."

"What's that?" he asked and Satori blushed. She fidgeted slightly with her spoon full of yogurt. "Gay porn." She said the blush growing darker. Itachi gaped at her. "My wife watches gay porn with my mother. That's a new one." He said as he started to cut his apple. Satori shrugged. "Well, she got me to bond with her. You could at least be happy about that." Itachi shook his head, a smile of amusement on his face. "I don't understand your way of bonding." He commented. "It's crazy." Satori whined in her throat when Itachi took the yogurt away. "Aww, why'd you take my yogurt away?" Itachi chuckled. "Because you should eat something good tonight. Have apples with me for a snack." Crimson orbs sparkled. "Apples with caramel and ice-cream? Oh! Oh! How about apples with tomatoes?" Itachi blinked. "What? We don't have ice-cream or tomatoes unless Sasuke's here." Satori pouted. "Hmm, what about those dongos on a stick things?" Itachi just shook his head rolling his eyes. "You know I have to get up and go to work tomorrow. I ask my mother to come and stay with you for the day. You can go shopping or something." Satori smirked wickedly. Itachi shook his head. "Iie." He said sternly. "You two will _not_ watch gay porn though I have a feeling you're going to do the opposite." Satori grinned and kissed him on the lips. "You got it, chief! Come on let's go to bed, you can eat your apples too." Itachi snorted.

"Fine."

* * *

Naruto cursed under his breath from the fall out of someone's house. He managed not to get caught but his wounds were serious. '_Itai, fuck, I hate this if I keep going I'm pretty sure I'll collapse and die right there._'He thought incredulously. '_I might as well stay here the night._'The blonde looked up at the tree and started to climb it. Once he got up and got comfortable he started to fall into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Naruto awoke with the sun in his eyes. He tried to feel where he was going only to fall off the tree. Unfortunately, to his dismay, a woman was there watering the garden with another woman. They seemed started at first then slowly approached him. "Are you alright?" she asked holding out her hand to Naruto. She chuckled and smiled. "It's alright, koi. I'm not going to hurt you." She seemed nice; Naruto suspected that she knew he was young considering that she was treating him like a hurt child. "I'm Satori Uchiha this is my mother-in-law, Mikoto Uchiha." she introduced. "What's yours?" Naruto stayed quiet admitting a low venomous growl in his throat. "Why are you so nice to me?" he asked swiping her hand away. "Aren't you working for Orochimaru?" he asked. Satori blinked. "Oro-Orochimaru?"

"Yeah don't you know him?" Satori shook her head. "Iie, gomen, is he someone special?" Naruto eyes widened, mouth gaping at her. "Of course not! He's a bastard! He's the one who kidnapped me and used me as a test subject." Satori gulped. "Oh, g-gomen." Naruto walked up to her and sniffed at her. "You seem to have someone else scent on you." He said his ear twitching. "It's certainly not Orochimaru that's for sure." The blonde scowled.

"Mommy! Mommy! Hisoka-niichan's being mean!" a little girl's voice yelled catching Satori's attention. "Miyuki what are you talking about?" The little girl, Miyuki, had tears in her eyes. "H-Hisoka h-he was being m-mean to me and broke my dolly!" she broke into a sob. Satori ruffled her hair. "I'm sure he didn't mean it, koibito." She said. Miyuki looked up; her red eyes brimmed with tears. "De-Demo-"

"Koibito, Hisoka's you big brother, you love your niichan right?" Miyuki nodded. "Then you can forgive him right?" Miyuki shook her head. "Iya! I want my dolly! Sasu-ojisan got for my biwthday!" Satori inwardly groaned. _I'm guessing Miyuki still needs work with her r's. _She thought. "Kaasan, why's Miyuki crying?" Satori looked to see Hisoka frowning. "She thinks you broke her doll that Sasuke got her."

"He did!"

"Iie," Hisoka shook his head. "I didn't. It was already broken and I managed to fix it for my baby imouto." Miyuki turned to see the doll fixed. Her red eyes brightened with happiness and she launched herself at Hisoka in a tight hug. "I wove you, niisan!" she exclaimed. "Youw the best!" Hisoka had a smugged smirk on his face that remind Satori of Itachi. "I know." Satori and Mikoto shared a glance at each other. "Hisoka, why don't you take your sister to her room with Mikoto-obaachan?" she asked. Hisoka nodded. "Okay, Kaasan." He said grabbing Mikoto's hand. Satori put a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "I'll be in soon, I just have to take care of this kid can you do me a favor and help Hisoka put Miyuki to bed?" Mikoto smiled. "What are mother-in-law's for?" Satori chuckled.

"Arigato."

Satori turned her head and studied the blonde. She tried to remember something Sasuke said. Her eyes widened. "Y-You're a hybrid!" she yelled then slapped her hand on her mouth. Naruto chuckled wearily. "You're right, I am." He nodded. "I'm a fox hybrid. I have the DNA of a female cat inside me. My ears and tail don't make a difference." Satori blinked. "Female? But you're a boy."

"Exactly, though the female DNA is dominant. I'm originally supposed to be submissive."

"You said you were kidnapped by this guy Orochimaru or whatever."

"Hai and you've never spoken of me or seen me. You must keep my being a secret." He replied. "I have to go. Sayonara." Satori gasped watch blood trickle down his face and bleed through his close. "M-Matte, you're hurt; you must go to a hospital."

"Fuck the hospital they'll only do tests on me. Leave me alone. I'll be fine. I just have to change these bandages." Satori shook her head. "Onegai let me help you!"

"Iie. I can take care of myself. I don't need help from you." And with that he went away. Satori swallowed staring at the spot the boy hand been stand in worriedly. She stepped away shaking in fear. "Satori! Satori!" A voice called. Satori looked up gather her composure. "O-Over here, Itachi!" she yelled and Sasuke was revealed with one eyebrow raised. "I'm not Itachi, neesan." He said rolling his eyes. Satori glared. "G-Gomen nasai, I-I just had an encounter those hybrid people you talked about." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What?"

* * *

_**Translation:**_

_**Iya=No (Just like "Iie")**_

_**Itai=Ow or ouch**_

_**Gomen nasai=I'm sorry**_

_**Neesan=Big sister**_

_**Obaasan=Granda**_

_**Kaasan=Mommy (or mother if you want to be formal)**_

_**Koi/Koibito=Love, Sweetie, Sweetheart, honey all those sappy words you'd like to call your boyfriend or girlfriend (you're parents would call you them too just not in Japanese though that could happen I think. -_-") **_

_**And there's your second chapter with a cliffhanger! :) Three chapters done and eleven more to go! All other stories are on hold at the moment until this one is finished though I will work on them...just not yet. Hehe. Review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Warnings:**_ Sakura-bashing (None in this chapter though), mpreg, as the title says, people having animal DNA in them, and yaoi-boyxboy-shounen-ai-BL(boy love), and yadiyada. Don't like don't the back button ain't goin' anyway. *snorts*

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto. The characters belong strictly to Masashi Kishimoto. If anything no one younger that 16 or 18 would be allow to watch Naruto. *smirks evilly* I just only own the ocs.

In other words: Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and so on(C)Masashi Kishimoto

Satori, Miyuki, Hisoka, and so on also belong to(C)ME!

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

_Flashback_

_**Sorry for the wait I got caught into writing another new story :P. Though I'm not going to post it until this on it finished along with possible others. Hehe. Anyways this is where Naruto and Sasuke meet so R&R + Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

_**Hybrid**_

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Sasuke stared at Satori with a dumbfounded look on his face. "A-Are you serious?" Satori nodded biting her lip. "H-Hai n-now get m-me a-away from the blood." She said stuttering. Sasuke blinked a moment before looking down and seeing a blood trail leading to an unconscious or dead cat hybrid. He gasped. "Shit, Satori go in the house and get the first aid kit ready. Put an old sheet on the couch for me as well. I know if we get blood on the couch, Itachi ain't going to be so happy…with me." Satori nodded and waved it off. "F-Fine. I'll go in the house but don't expect me to come out again." She said gulping slightly. Satori always had a deadly fear of blood or hatred with a passion of it. Neither Sasuke or Itachi could tell which. It was either or.

Sasuke sighed softly walking over quietly to the wounded hybrid. He cringed when his right foot stepped on the stick, startling the fox and making him jump up. "Who the hell are you?" he asked raising a blonde eyebrow. Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes. His skin was a golden tan, eyes were as blue as the sky. He had three whisker-marks on each side of his face. "I should be asking you that question." The raven replied regaining his composure. Naruto rolled his eyes. "What if I don't want to give you my name?"

"That's your decision."

"Then I ask you to leave me the hell alone and I'll go away from here."

"Where will that be?"

"Anywhere."

"You can't just go 'anywhere'." He groaned. "Idiot." Naruto whipped his head around and glared at Sasuke heatedly. "What did you just call me, bastard?" he asked. "I believe you should know cats are smart. And I happened to be very smart." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Cunning maybe and yes, I know cats are smart. But when they are half human they should know when to get themselves healed." Naruto looked down at Sasuke's hand, growling lightly. "I won't go." Sasuke rolled his eyes. _I guess I'll have to do this the hard way. _He thought. "Well, you brought this upon yourself." He muttered to Naruto could hear. The blonde blinked before he was lifted up and brought over his shoulder. "H-Hey! Put me down!"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because you're hurt, moron."

"I am not a moron. I don't need your help!"

"You'll thank me later."

"Ha! As if that'll happen, asshole."

Sasuke winced at the beating his back was getting from Naruto's pounding fists. He admitted a low growl from his own throat. "Will you cut that out?" Naruto stopped pounding his back as pain shot through his body. "Sasuke-otouto put him down for me." Satori said as she got the couch covered with her and Itachi's very, very old bed sheets. Sasuke layed Naruto down on the couch, the blonde half-conscious. "You need a doctor." Sasuke muttered taking a wet cloth from his mother and putting it on Naruto's forehead. "I don't understand, why are you doing this?" Naruto asked sleepily. Sasuke shrugged. "Because it's the right thing and you were hurt." He said. "Gets some rest. I'll call a private doctor for you and he'll give you a check up." Naruto narrowed his eyes in a glare but it faltered as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mikoto asked looking at the poor boy. Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. Satori call Itachi and have him bring Kakashi with him." Satori nodded. "Right." Sasuke glanced at Naruto. "I'll stay with him." Mikoto raised an eyebrow at how her son was staring at the blonde. "Sasuke? Koi? Sasuke!" The raven jumped and looked at him mother. "What?" Mikoto gave him a look. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You were staring at him." She pointed at Naruto to prove her point. Sasuke went beet red. Was he staring? Of course not. "Iie, why would I stare?" he asked. "It's rude."

"Hai," Mikoto replied. "Demo, this was a different kind of staring, Sasuke, you nearly drooled." Sasuke snorted.

"Urusai, kaasan."

* * *

Itachi sighed as he waited in anxiety for his wife to call him. It had been hours since he had left the house, and yet he was worried. "Itachi-san, maybe you should go back home." Sakura said worried about her boss. Itachi shook his head. "Iie, I can't. I have to stay here until she cal-" He was inturrupted by the phone ringing. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Itachi?_"

"Hai, Satori what's the matter?"

"_Come home, onegai. And bring Kakashi-san with you._" She said. Itachi blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Wha-Why?" He heard his wife sigh. "_Onegai, Itachi? There's someone hurt._" This made Itachi stand up quickly scaring Sakura, Kaname, and Kakashi who were in the office with him. "What do you mean? Are you alright? The kids? Mother?" he asked. "_Not them Itachi. That hybrid thing you've been so worked up about._" '_Hybrid…What?_' "Alright I'll be there. I love you."

"_Love you too!_" And with that she hung up. Kaname and Sakura gave Itachi a worried look. "Is everything okay, Itachi-sama?" Kaname asked. Itachi nodded. "I think we've found a hybrid. Kaname you stay here with Sakura and watch over the office." He said and turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi come with me." The silver haired man nodded and followed the elder Uchiha out the building and into the limo.

Once they got to the house, the two men stopped and stared wide-eyed at who Sasuke was taking care of. "Oh kami…" Kakashi gasped. "What happened to him?" he asked. Sasuke shrugged. "I can guess somebody must've done this to him." Kakashi said frowning. "Itachi," Satori said in a whisper. "He," she pointed to Naruto. "Spoke about some person named Orochimaru, I think when I first saw him. He said he had female fox DNA in him." She swallowed. Itachi looked at her worriedly. "Are you alright?" Satori shook her head. "There was so much blood…" Tears swelled in her eyes. Itachi sighed and pulled Satori into a tight hug-well not to tight-but just enough to comfort her.

"Mmmn…" a moan was heard from Naruto. His eyes fluttered open after an hour of being unconscious. "What the…?" he ask looked around confused. "Who are these people?" he asked. Sasuke and Mikoto managed to lay him back down as he was about to sit up. "Don't you dare get up young man," Mikoto said sternly. "You're injured terribly you must rest." Naruto bit him lip until it drew blood. "Leave me alone."

"Why can't you see we only want to help you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at him with alluring blue eyes. "Because you can't be trusted. I'll stay here but not very long. Once I'm healed I'm leaving." Sasuke shook his head. "You'll be stay somewhere yes but not here. My sister-in-law has kids that won't understand why you have cat ears and tail. You can live with me in my apartment until you're fully healed." He said. Naruto glanced to the side. "Fine. It's not like I have a choice in the matter." Sasuke smirked. "You didn't have one anyways."

"Asshole."

"Don't use fowl language here."

"Why?"

"Because my brother and his wife have an eight year old and a six-year-old plus their going to have twins soon." Naruto snorted. "I noticed." Sasuke nodded. "Then you see where I'm getting at." The blonde nodded. "Hai." Sasuke wrapped a sheet around Naruto shoulders and legs. He slipped his one arm under the blondes legs and gripped the sheet tightly, picking up the blonde. '_Whoa, he's like a cloud!_'Sasuke thought surprised at how light the blonde was. "Naruto." heard the boy mumble. "Huh?"

"My name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke smirked. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." he introduced back. The blonde snuggled into Sasuke chest finding it surprisingly warm and subconsciously purred. Sasuke blinked when he heard the purring come from Naruto. He smiled at the blonde and layed him down in the care with him head on the raven's lap. "Sasuke you remember to call me for check ups with Naruto alright?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded. "I will Kakashi don't worry." Kakashi smiled through his mask. "Good luck!" he chimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes. '_Arigato, 'cause I know I'll need it._'

* * *

_**I don't know if foxes can purr but I don't care. It's cute if you think about it. =3 Anyways, yes, Sasuke and Naruto are living together, though soon once Naruto has healed, something will happen~! *Hint, Hint check in the warnings!* :D Review No flames please! Bye!**_

_**Urusai=Shut up.**_

_**PS: Oh and I edit it a little bit. Naruto is now a cat Hybrid. Not a fox even though that is a good choice for him. However, I looked how many Kits (baby foxes) a female can have and well let's just say I don't want poor Naru to have thirteen kids and die taking care of them...the though it crazy and will never happen. So, to save Naruto and Sasuke from pure hell I changed him to a cat hybrid (female of course) in which he'll have either three-five kits depending on what I do. So, yeah...sorry about the change. :) It's just for Naru-chan. **_

_**-YaoiTora**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Warnings:**_ Sakura-bashing, mpreg, as the title says, people having animal DNA in them, and yaoi-boyxboy-shounen-ai-BL(boy love), gore (sorry of I didn't mention in the last chapter) and violence, and that should be it. :) Oh! Never mind, I forgot OCCness well with Sasuke around Naruto that is. XD

_**Disclaimer: **Do I have to spell it out? I don't own Naruto, I just own the story idea and the ocs. Besides, If I did, THIS is what Naruto will be. _

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

_Flashback_

**_Sorry for the wait! Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

**_Hybrid_**

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

_"Iruka! Iruka!" a little cat hybrid called to his adoptive father bouncing up and down like a five-year-old child should. A man with a scar over the bridge of his nose, brown hair, and eyes, and tanned skin smiled as he watched the small kitten run towards him with something in his hands. "What'cha got there, Naruto?" The little boy grinned. "I got a butterfly! I named it after you! Because its pretty and "Iruka" means gem!" The man chuckled lightly. "My name also means "dolphin" too." He said. Naruto shrugged. "I like the other meaning. It's perfect for this butterfly." He said opening his hands to reveal the butterfly. Iruka seemed to suddenly agree with him. "Hai, it certainly does seem perfect for it, Naruto." the little kitten giggled and set the small frail butterfly free. "Iruka?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Do you think, Sayaka-san will like me?"_

_"Naruto, she loves you."_

_"She plays with my ears." The boy replied cover his ears with his hands to prove his point. Iruka laughed. "That's because she loves them, she loves you." A small smile braced upon the little Uzumaki's face. "I love you and Sayaka-san too!" he said. "And I love Akie and Haru." Iruka blinked. "Akie and Haru?" Naruto nodded. "They're my fox and puppy." Iruka nodded humming his answer. "Come, Naruto, let's go inside, I think Sayaka had dinner ready." Naruto grinned. "Is she making ramen?" Iruka smiled slyly. "Maybe."_

* * *

Naruto felt tears build up in his eyes as he awoke from dreaming or maybe it was a flashback, he couldn't tell. He missed his adoptive parents. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up to see the worried look on the raven's face. "I don't see why you care." Sasuke shrugged. "I don't. But I was thinking you could use a friend with what you've been through." Naruto scoffed. "I don't need anyone." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You do need one, Naruto-san, I can tell, it's in your eyes. You need some one to love, cherish you." His voice was soft, tender. Naruto stared at Sasuke mainly into his eyes, searching for lies but he found there was none. Swallowing, Naruto leaned up and pressed his lips on Sasuke's putting him in shock. He pulled away from the chaste kiss blushing. "Urusai, asshole." He mumbled softly leaning into Sasuke's chest, purring softly as he fell asleep.

Sasuke was still in shock. Did Naruto just kiss him? Probably only to shot him up. The raven's shoulders slumped slightly. '_He only did that because he had no energy to punch me._' He cheeks puffed. "Whatever, I don't care." He uttered to himself. "Besides, he doesn't like me he's only staying with me to heal." Sasuke sighed. "I have to stop talking to myself." Sasuke rolled his eyes as they pulled in front of his apartment building. He picked up the sleeping cat hybrid before thanking the limo driver and going to his apartment.

Once he got into his apartment, Sasuke decided it'd be better to unwrap Naruto from the sheets he stopped for a moment, remembering something. Naruto was naked. Satori had taken off the clothes that were torn and thrown them away. '_Shit!_' he cursed. '_What am I going to do?!_' Sasuke sighed. He'd might as well give Naruto his own clothes, his extra pajamas would work, he thought, that'd be better. He nodded to himself as he stood up to get a pair of pajamas that may or may not fit Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake tapped his chin thinking about what Satori had just told them. Naruto was a cat hybrid. The cat DNA was female. That meant he could be able to carry and deliver a baby. '_Yeah right now with cat DNA in him._' He thought shaking his had. "Hey Kaname?" he called out into the kitchen. "Hai!" Kaname replied. Kakashi stayed quiet for a moment. "How many kittens could a cat have?" Kaname peeked into the living room to where Kakashi was sitting on the couch, one eyebrow rose. "Three to five I think, I'm a zoologist, Kakashi. I don't know much about domestic animals." Kakashi blinked. "What? I thought your parents were vets."

"Hai, my kaasan is but my otousan's a zoologist." Kakashi let his head fall back on to the couch let out an aggravated sigh. "Kaname, you just answered my question on how many kittens can cats have." Kaname smiled. "Oh? I did? Haha, then I _must_ know a lot."

"Kaname, just give me my answers please?" Kaname sighed. "Fine! Just let me give Aki his dinner then I can tell you."

"Ma~Ma~Ahhh!" the little three year old yelled clapping his hands as he sat in the high chair. Kaname cooed at the baby saying, "Open up, here come the train you love so much!" Little Aki Hatake opened his mouth eagerly to the spoon full of food. "Alright, Aki that should be the last of it. You wanna watch bubble guppies?" Aki's dark eyes brightened and he clapped is hands. "Bubbles~Bubbles~!" he babbled. Kaname picked him up and walked into the living room. She turned on the TV and got the remote to put on the list and let Aki watch his favorite show.

"Kaname, you going to tell me?" Kaname shot his a tiny glare before sighing in defeat. "Hai, hai, I'm going to. You remember Sayaka and Iruka Umino right?" Kakashi's eyes widened. "They were the couple that we used to hang out with." Kaname nodded. "Hai. Sayaka-san miscarried one time with their first child. After that they didn't want it to happen again so they decided to adopt. That's where Naruto came in."

"How do you…know all this?"

"I know all this because I knew his parents. His mother was a hybrid herself. She had a cat DNA in her but she didn't know her baby was going to get that DNA and possible make that to be a girl. Now, like I've said. A cat-female-can have up to three to five kittens-the first litter would be smaller that the others afterwards. His mother," she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Died giving birth to him and two others. Though the other two died with Kushina Uzumaki considering they had induced the labor for some reason that I don't remember of." Kaname held a hand up to stop Kakashi from speaking. "Sayaka and Iruka were the ones who took Naruto in. Now, that boy is extremely special Kakashi. I've know there were hybrid people out there in the world but he-Naruto-is extremely rare."

"So that means someone would have to protect him." Kaname nodded. "But from who though." Kaname rolled her eyes. "Kakashi think a little do you even remember what Satori said?" Kakashi though for a moment. Then realization hit him. "Orochimaru."

"Exactly. I don't know if that-that-_monster_ took him away from Sayaka and Iruka for a reason but he was the one who kidnapped him. Naruto was a hybrid from the day he was born."

"Well, that was obvious, Kaname." He commented. "But when is Orochimaru going to strike again?"

"After Naruto heals. After Naruto is well and healed." She answered.

"Then, what if they…" Kakashi trailed off his question think more into the thought. Kaname raised an eyebrow. "What? What if they what?" she asked curiously. "What if they-Naruto and Sasuke-fall in love?" Kaname scoffed. "I doubt it though it could be possible."

"Why not? Sasuke's never been really one for love, why let him try now?"

"Don't you think it'd be awkward going out with a hybrid? A boy for that matter?"

"Oh Kakashi don't be so discrete. There's nothing wrong with being in love with a boy!" She laughed. Kakashi gave her a look. "Satori and Sasuke's mother got you into that gay porn huh?" Kaname blushed. "H-Hai." Kakashi sighed. "As long as Aki doesn't understand it, it's fine with me." Kaname raised an eyebrow. "Fine…with you? Kakashi you practically stuff your nose to those "Icha, icha paradise books!"

"So? That's not gay."

"Hey! I know it's not gay! I read one!"

"You read one?"

"Hai! Because you made so freaking jealous of that girl you swooned over in that damn book!"

"Kaname-koi, o-onegai calm down. S-She was just a character that it."

"Oh? Really? I seem to remember you muttering in your sleep about her." Kaname huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Kakashi smiled nervously. "Look, it if makes for feel better I'll burn them." Kaname's face brightened. "Really?!"

"Uh…sure." '_You idiot! You fell for the trap!_' Kaname wrapped her arms around Kakashi neck happily. "I love you, Kakashi!" The silver-haired doctor did a chibi anime cry before replying, "I love you too, Kaname."

* * *

Sakura walked along the side-walk happily as she got off of work. Itachi had called her and told her she could have the day off. This meant she had time to go see her Sasuke-kun. A small smile embraced her lips as she walked up the stairway to Sasuke's apartment. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door loud enough for Sasuke to here. She felt her heart jump when she heard foots steps coming up to the door. Soon after, the door was opened revealing Naruto in Sasuke's clothing which she recognized as soon as the door was opened. "Excuse me, why are you wearing Sasuke-kun's clothes?" she asked pointing to the shirt she noticed on the cat hybrid. "Why do you have a bushy tail and cat ears?" she asked then gasped slapping her hand on her mouth. "Y-You're a h-hybrid!"

"Hai, so?" Naruto asked shrugging his shoulder letting Sasuke's shirt fall down slightly. Sakura glared. "Who are you and why are you in my Sasuke-kun's apartment?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oh! Gomen ne, miss, I didn't this _Sasuke-kun _was your boyfriend."

Sakura's eyes widened. "B-Boyfriend?" she asked. Naruto nodded smiling. "Hai! Come in and sit down I'll make you some tea." '_I have to get rid of this bitch. If she really is what I assumed then she is so not the right mate for Sasuke._' He snorted using his instincts. He scoffed and left the living room to get some tea for him and Sasuke _not _Sakura.

Sakura sat down on Sasuke's couch blushing madly. Did he just say she was Sasuke's _girlfriend_? If he did assume that then, her lips curled into a smirk. '_Then that be a good way to get rid of him!_' she thought evilly. "Huh? Haruno-san what are you doing here?" Sasuke's voice asked. Sakura looked up to see Sasuke with no shirt on and a towel wrapped around his neck. She felt her face heat up. "Sa-Sasuke-kun! I-I-w-well-"

Sasuke put a finger on her lips and hushed her. A genuine smile on his lips. "I'm happy you came," he said. "It gives me time to tell you how I feel." Sakura smiled her green eyes sparkling. "Then tell me." She whispered leaning into Sasuke for a kiss.

"Sakura! Sakura! Hey! Wake up! Haruno!" Sakura snapped her eyes opened wincing at the tone of her Sasuke-kun's voice. "H-Hi, Sasuke-kun."

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked through his teeth. "U-Uh, I was invited in." she told him speaking the truth. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Invited in? Oh, you must mean Naruto let you in." Sakura nodded. "Hai! Um, who's Naruto?"

"Naruto is me. The one you got jealous over being in _your _Sasuke-kun apartment." Naruto walked in smirking at Sakura as he taunted her. Sakura glared. "You're not good competition." She muttered. "Oh? I can seduce him in front of you if you like me to." Naruto said inwardly snickering at the glare he earned. "Iya! Sasuke-kun's mine!"

"Che, I doubt that."

"How do you know?"

"Because I kissed him."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Y-You what? Iya, Sasuke-kun's not gay he can't be." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Don't be a baby. It was just a kiss. No harm done." Sakura glared. "No harm done you say? You assume that he's my boyfriend or I'm his girlfriend and now you tell me you kissed him?" Naruto snorted. "Well, isn't that a shocker." He snorted. "The pink bimbo finally gets that her Sasuke-kun's friend is in lo-" Naruto's eyes widened. He was in love with Sasuke? That was impossible unless-that was why he kiss Sasuke in the car. "Never mind. I think you should leave, Sa-I mean, Haruno-san." Sakura growled. "How about," she faked pondering. "…Iie."

"Sakura." Sasuke warned.

Sakura and Naruto stared into each other's eyes before he admitted a growl and hiss at Sakura. Naruto wasn't one to let someone else take what was his and Sasuke was _his mate_. Knowing that he had finally come to terms with his sudden feelings he walked in front of Sasuke as if defending his kitten. Sakura clenched her fists before sighing in defeat. '_This is why I hate cats._' Sakura let a fake smile grace her lips. "Well, Sasuke-kun, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good evening!" she chimed waving good bye and walking out the door.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What just happened? "Naruto, could you explain what happened just now?" Naruto tensed slightly then relaxed. "It was nothing Sasuke. Just nothing. Here," he said holding out some tea. "I made you some tea." Sasuke smiled. "Arigato."

"Welcome."

* * *

_**Don't ask. It was tempting to make Sakura daydream about Sasuke. And apparently, if you agree with me on them, some of us do too...only it's with him having hot sex with Naruto. XD So, yeah, Naruto has sudden feelings for Sasuke but as I'm researching this I think it may just be the cat DNA not his human side whichever. *shrugs* Oh yeah and yeah Kakashi has a son, his name Aki and I will make him have a daughter though I'm not going to tell you her name yet (unless you already know from the "Uchiha Yuuki" series). X3**_

_**Translations (some maybe repeated):**_

_**Koi=Love, honey, and so on like said in the last chapter.**_

_**Onegai=Please (begging) no as in please and thank you-manners things.**_

_**Arigato= (it's obvious) thank you.**_

_**Iie/Iya=mean the same thing. No.**_

_**And I didn't put "Hi" and "Welcome" in Japanese because I don't want too many words in there. (I'm a girl version of Shikamaru that's what I'm saying) So, yeah, review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**Oh and pun, I think, intended. "Naruto in Sasuke's clothing" I don't know if that was a pun or not. *shrugs***_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Warnings:**_ Sakura-bashing, mpreg, as the title says, people having animal DNA in them, and yaoi-boyxboy-shounen-ai-BL(boy love), gore (sorry of I didn't mention in the last chapter) and violence, and that should be it. :) Oh! Never mind, I forgot OCCness well with Sasuke around Naruto that is. XD

Just four this chapter: Implied rape. but don't worry Naruto didn't get pregnant with Orochimaru's children. *shivers* No way! DX Don't like that idea .

_**Disclaimer: **Do I have to spell it out? I don't own Naruto, I just own the story idea and the ocs. Besides, If I did, THIS is what Naruto will be. _

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

_Flashback_

**_Naruto's inner_ _self_** -Give me a break. I've read fanfic with an inner Sasuke, i'm allow to make Naruto an innerself. :P Anyways, here's a little something to answer the question that's very popular as of right now. :)

_**~READ ME I'm IMPORTANT!~**_

_Alright! I did a little research before answering the question of "Why is Naruto suddenly a cat hybrid instead of a fox hybrid?" I might have made you more confused with that considering my research before the first chapter came was on Wikipedia. XP I made a BIG mistake. But still, my reason for Naruto being a cat hybrid still stands. I don't want him to have-if Naruto was a red fox-four to nine kid (or kits). If Naruto was a grey fox he'd have three to five. That's the same thing with a cat. _

_At first my reason was because I didn't want Naruto to have thirteen kids. I looked it up again today and well, I may have overreacted about it and of course that's where my mistake came from Wikipedia. :P Stupid. -_-" So here's a better reason. _

_Red foxes can have four to nine pups or kits or whatever and a grey fox can have three-five pups or kits whichever the damn babies are called. Anyways, I don't want Naruto and Sasuke to have nine kids. My limit would be no high than three. I didn't know grey foxes can have three-five babies (kits, pups whatever) so I picked a cat which seemed to be the first thing that popped into my brain since I have one myself. So, I hope that helps you a little bit more that what I've replied to you in a PM and I'm sorry if I got a little angry. _

_**Ps:** Cats are seasonal breeders, foxes are mono-they only breed once a year particularly in the spring and fall. _

_Hope that helps. :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Hybrid**_

**_Chapter 5_**

**____****Time Skip: 3 Days Later...**

**____****(Friday, March 15th) **

* * *

Naruto woke up to the phone ringing in his ear. He gave an annoyed glare before reaching to answer it. He winced slightly when a small amount of pain shot through him. '_Damn you Orochimaru. I hate your guts._' He cursed the man who kidnapped him until he was eighteen. He caused all his wounds, he took away his virginity. Naruto bit his lip until it drew blood. He couldn't think of his past. The memories were too painful and had washed the old happy ones away. He shook his head before putting the phone up to his ear and answering it. "Hello?" he asked with a yawn. "_Hello, Naruto-kun._" Orochimaru's voice replied on the other end. '_Speak of the fucking devil._' He thought with a low growl in his throat. "What do you want," he asked clenching the sheets tightly. "Orochimaru."

"_Oh, Naruto-kun, what could I possibly want from you?_" the snake man asked with a low chuckle. Naruto could hear the sinister smirk in his voice.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Naruto pressed on. He knew something wasn't right. How did Orochimaru know where he was? Did somebody call him? Or did one of his assistants help him achieve this goal to find him. "_Well, I understand you're at your coming of age and I realize you are staying somewhere that I'm not allowed until your wounds are fully hea-_"

"Get to the god damn point, asshole!" Naruto growled. Orochimaru stayed silent for a moment. "_You better keep that boy-toy of yours safe, Naruto-kun, 'cause one of these days your Sasuke-kun will disappear._" Naruto tensed. "How do you know about Sasuke?"

"_I have my ways, Naruto-kun._" Orochimaru replied. "_And if you don't agree to my compromise, then Sasuke-kun will be mine._" Naruto growled. "I won't agree to anything you say." Naruto hissed glaring into the phone. "_Oh? Then what if I send someone to kill Sasuke-kun? Will you comeback?_" Naruto scowled. "I won't comeback and I won't let you hurt Sasuke."

"_Nor, his brother or his brother's wife and kids?_"

"Damare."

"_You wouldn't want them to die would you?_"

"Yamero."

"_Then hear me out, Naruto-kun, all I ask is for you to come back once your fully healed. No harm will be done to your friends and lover._" Naruto blushed. Sasuke? His lover? Yeah right. Who'd love a cat hybrid? The again, Naruto was raised to fall in love and have a family. "What if I don't want to comeback?" he asked in a soft whisper. "_The Sasuke-kun will die. You have time to think about what you're going to do, Naruto-kun, don't be hasty._" Naruto scoffed. '_Don't worry I won't._' he replied mentally after noticing Orochimaru had hung up.

"Who was that on the phone?" Sasuke's voice asked making Naruto jump and turn his head whip his head around over his shoulder. "Um well that was, I mean…well." Naruto blushed when Sasuke moved closer in front of his face. "Speak to me Naruto, don't hide anything, you know I'm hear for you."

"Sasuke, iya, I can't tell you. It's just I want to tell you about my past, I want really I do. But it's just too painful to talk about right now." Sasuke snorted at the answer. "I do want to know about what happened to you in the past, Naruto, but I, now, want to know who was on the phone." Naruto swallowed. "Orochimaru."

"Him huh?" Naruto nodded. "Hai. He threatened to kill you, your brother, his wife and kids, Sasuke please stay away, tell everyone to stay out of this. When I'm healed, I need to go. I can't live here with you." '_No matter how much I want to._'

"Naruto-"

"Iya, yamero, onegai. Yamero…"

"Naruto, it's been days since you've been here. You heal quickly." Naruto blinked then his eyes widened a fraction in realization. '_That's right! Leave it to me to forget about that._' He sighed. '_Dumbass._' "Doesn't matter, Orochimaru, doesn't know I'm special for my kind."

"Huh? What do you mean 'special'?"

"I mean, I maybe human also but I can bare child; however the pregnancy is only at an average of 60-64 days in a cat. Nine weeks, however it could last ten weeks depending on what happens to the kids." Sasuke nodded slowly taking in the information. "But what makes you so special?"

"I heal quickly, you notice that and my species of hybrid is rare, very rare, that's why I'm so special. I'm the last of the cat hybrid."

"I see."

"Exactly."

"So you can bare children?"

"Hai."

"That means…"

"What?"

"You can be mine?" Naruto's eyes widened. "What? What do you mean I can be 'yours'?" he demanded. "I'm nobody's property!" '_Even though I was originally supposed to be but that doesn't count!_' Sasuke shook his head. "No, I mean you can be my lover." Blue orbs narrowed. "Lover?" The raven nodded. "Hai, you know koi? Boyfriend." The blonde hybrid scoffed. "Gomen, but wouldn't that girl be angry if she finds out _her_ _Sasuke-kun _is gay?" he asked raising a thin blonde eyebrow, his tail wagging from side to side. "Who? You mean Sakura? She's just my crazy assistant who keeps swooning over me. I don't like her, she doesn't get the hint."

"I admit, Sasuke, I do think you're hot and I do have a tiny crush on you." **_Che, no you don't._ **A tiny inner voice contradicted him. Naruto closed his eyes and opened them again. "Demo, I don't think it's a very good idea with Orochimaru around. Even if I'm healed and I leave, or I'm healed and I stay here he'll kill you, hurt you, possibly the first one." The blonde bit his lip. "I don't want that." Sasuke cupped the other boy's cheeks bring him closer towards his face. "Naruto," he whispered. "My brother is head of the Uchiha company. Security is all around in our building. I could even get someone to guard you and me if you'd like but that's your choice in the matter." He said. Naruto could feel heat come to his cheeks. **_You love him; stop denying it… _**the inner voice pressed on as Sasuke leaned into Naruto's face, until their lips touched into a passionate kiss. '_Leave me alone._' He replied. **_You decided you loved him yesterday when that girl came over. Why is today any different? _**Naruto gave a low growl and decided to prove himself to the inner voice that was annoying the hell out of him. He kissed Sasuke back by leaning into the kiss. Sasuke let his tongue lick Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance. Naruto eagerly complied opening his mouth to let Sasuke's wet muscle roam around his hot cavern. After a few minutes, they pulled away for air, Naruto's face flushed. "So, you still not ready for this?" Naruto snorted. "Bastard. Fine, but promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise."

"Arigato, Sasuke." Naruto smiled leaning into his now lover's chest. The raven eagerly wrapped his arms around him tightly as Naruto's bushy tail wrapped around his waist protectively. '_I won't let anyone hurt you Naruto. No one. I promise you that._' He thought stroking the blonde locks. '_I love you._'

* * *

Orochimaru stood staring at the phone in his hand. A small smirk appeared on his face. '_Naruto-kun is sure to take the bait now. I'll make sure to give him a warning or two just to give him a reminder._' "Kabuto, Yuuka, send in Kin and Zaku." He ordered to the younger assistants. Yuuka and Kabuto shared a look before nodded their heads and doing as told. "You called for us, Orochimaru-sama?" The man turned to see the long haired brunette with another brunette next to her. "Hai, I want you watch over Naruto-kun. Make sure to give him warnings and such about Sasuke-kun's life."

"A spying mission? Sweet!"

"Damare, Zaku." Kin hissed. She turned to Orochimaru and bowed. "We'll do our best Orochimaru-sama." Zaku nodded in agreement and bowed his head also. Orochimaru nodded and waved him off. "Good. Take your time to get ready for what's to come. Give me reports also if you comeback here or call."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama!" they replied and left Orochimaru's study. '_I'm going to enjoy this. Naruto-kun…soon you'll be with me again._' He chuckled darkly.

"Soon."

* * *

_**I put the time skip there b/c I'm going to start the mpreg soon. So yeah. Stay tuned. =)**_

_**Translations: Damare= Shut up (Like Urusai only it's a demanding form)**_

_**Yamero= Stop (for male) Yamete (is for female) I said that for future reference. **_

_**Other than that:**_

_**Hai=Yes**_

_**Gomen=I'm Sorry**_

_**and so on. **_

_**Also, Naruto can have a bushy kitty tail too~! It makes him cuter that what he looks like as a fox! :3 Though you might have different opinions. I'm still sticking this the cat hybrid, think that it'd be easier to start the mpreg early with Naruto being a cat than a fox. And yeah, SasuNaru begins now. I don't know if it's too early in the story to put that in now but I had to just to add the mpreg, Naruto's pregnancy, give the kids names, gender, and so on! :D Anyways, review! No flames please. I hope what I said above about the fox and cat thing helps with the confusion. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_

_**(screwed up the date. Satori's at month 8 in her pregnancy so it should be March. My bad. ^^")**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi SasuNaru Short (ish) lemon kind of implied, Sakura-bashing (slightly), and minor cursing ^^

_**Disclaimer: **__I only wish... :(_

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

_Flashback_

**_Naruto's inner_****_self_** -Give me a break. I've read fanfic with an inner Sasuke, i'm allow to make Naruto an innerself. :P Anyways, here's a little something to answer the question that's very popular as of right now. :)

_**Author's Note:** _The mpreg might begin in this chapter. I have a feeling it's kind of early for it but then again it's perfect throughout the story you can read how Sasuke and Naruto's kids grow up. =3

* * *

_**Hybrid**_

**_Chapter 6 _**

* * *

Satori clenched her drink out of shear anger and annoyance. She was trying a little _too _hard not to be mean to Sakura. But her hormones and mood swings and the better of her every time the girl was around her. Not to mention, Hisoka and Miyuki calling Sakura an "Ugly witch" that didn't help her at all. "Demo, S'ke-ojisan says you're a meany!" Satori heard Miyuki say. That only made her clench on her drink hard in order to not hurt Sakura from nearly exploding at her kids. Hisoka was eight-years old and Miyuki was three-years-old, the only problem with that is Miyuki will repeat whatever bad word she hears and asks her parent's what that certain would was. "Listen you little, gaki-" Sakura stopped herself from saying anything else knowing their mother was sitting next to her. "Gomen nasai, Satori-san." Satori smiled as she waved it off. "It's all right. All I care about is my three-year-old _not _cursing." She said. "Arigato, for refraining yourself, Sakura-san." Sakura let out a relieved breath. "I'm glad I did. I don't like getting mad at children," she said picking up Miyuki and putting her (Miyuki) on her lap. She ruffled Hisoka's hair as she held on to Miyuki's side with the other. "I love kids!"

"You plan to have them with Sasuke?" Satori asked suddenly making Sakura blush. "I wish. I don't think he likes me." '_He doesn't._' the red-eyed woman replied in her head knowing if she said it to Sakura, she hurt the girl's feelings. "Demo, Satori, I have to ask you something." Satori blinked taking a sip of her water before looking at Sakura. "What?" The pink-haired woman took in a deep breath then exhaled it out. "What's it like? You and Itachi being together, I mean. What's it like?" Satori looked surprised for a second but then a smile broke onto her face. "Itachi and I together is like a fairytale reality. He's the most sweetest person I could have ever married. If it wasn't for him, I would have had Hisoka and Miyuki, nor the two new members of the family." She said. Sakura could help but feel jealous of Satori. She had a wonderful husband, beautiful kids, and two on the way that are going to be possibly beautiful too. It was just hard for her to feel happy for Satori other than jealous. "Satori, arigato, for the talk that is, arigato gozaimasuka."

Satori smiled. "No problem, Sakura-san, I'm always here if you need time to do some girl talk." Miyuki looked at her mother curiously. "Okaachan, what's giwl talk?" Satori grinned and tickled Miyuki's tummy making her giggle. "It's just spending time with your 'girl' friends, Miyuki-chan." Sakura replied smiling. Miyuki nodded, her red eyes locked on Sakura's. "Oh." She replied then quickly turned to Hisoka. "Niichan! Niichan! Let's go play!" Hisoka inwardly side. He was getting impatient with the twins. Even though it was March, his mother's 8th month of pregnancy, he still wanted those twins turn hurry up so Miyuki could have someone to play with." Satori gave Hisoka a slight look a pity before thinking that she need to invite Itachi's friends over with their kids or something. Anything to save her eldest son from Miyuki's princess play time.

Before going up stairs, Miyuki looked at Sakura with an innocent smile. "Ugly witch!" she yelled with a grin. Sakura growled at the girl in an attempt to scare her but Miyuki didn't seem phased. She just stuck out her tongue and followed her big brother up stairs. Satori just gaped at the place where her three-year-old daughter was standing. "Maybe, I'm going to reconsidering liking, Sasuke-kun. I'm already starting to have second thoughts anyways." Satori looked at her and blinked. "What? Really?" Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I went out on a date yesterday night after a visit with Sasuke-kun. I met that hybrid cat that claimed to be Sasuke-kun's lover. I didn't really expect that though." She glanced at Satori with determined eyes. "That's why I'm not giving up!" she yelled throwing her hands up in the air. Satori swallowed the remaining water that was in her mouth. "What are you going to do?" she asked and Sakura put a finger to her lip as she walked near the door. "Gomen ne, that's a secret!" she chimed and with that she left. Satori gulped. '_I have a feeling she's going to do something that she'll regret._' The raven haired woman sighed. '_Not my problem so I'm not going to get involved._'

* * *

Naruto blinked when his saw Sasuke waving a cat toy in front of him. His eyes moved from side to side and he was getting ready to pounce on the toy. As soon as he did, he grabbed the toy and dropped it by the bed. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and blinked. "Wha…Naruto what are you-mmph!" He was cut off when lips crashed into his own. Naruto pulled back open his eyes to show that they were slitted (like a real cats when the light shines on them). "Sa'ke," Naruto whispered licking the raven's neck. "Aren't you hot? 'Cause I am." The raven chuckled lightly. "A-Actually it's getting a little chilly in here." he lied. He knew his face was starting to heat up, not to mention all the blood rush down south. "I have an idea," Naruto said in a low seductive tone. "Why don't we have a little _fun_, Sasuke-_sama_?"

Something snapped inside Sasuke that made him attack Naruto's lips hungrily. He managed to flip them over so that Naruto was on the bottom and he was on top. "Naruto," he groaned as the blonde's hand rubbed against his erection. Naruto smirked and flipped them back to the position they were in before. "Gomen ne, Sasuke, but _I'm_ the dominant one here. Sasuke looked at Naruto passively. "Naruto you don't have to do this." The blonde unbuttoned his jeans as thought about his reply careful. He looked up with determined eyes. "I know I don't _have _to, Sasuke, I _want _to." He replied finally with a sly smirk on his face. "And it's _clearly _obvious, that _you_ want this as much as I do." '_Well, not particularly, I'm in heat!_' "It's been three days since you've been here."

"So?"

"So…why don't we just take it slow?"

"Why?"

"Because I thought that's want you wanted because of your pa-"

"My past as nothing to do with my future, not now anyways." Naruto inturrupted. "Right now, I just want to this with you." He continued as he released Sasuke's fully hard member from Sasuke's pants. '_This,_' Naruto thought calmly as they stripped themselves of their clothing. '_Will be the only possible way I can show you that I love you, Sasuke, even if it was at first sight._'

* * *

Itachi yawned as he walked up to the door of his house. He had a day off and his had his father take care of the company for "old time" sake. Actually that wasn't really the ordeal, Itachi being the eldest son, took over the company after Hisoka was born knowing what would happen if he did. So, he and Fugaku, his father, arranged a compromise. Let Fugaku take over the company while he (Itachi) takes a well-needed day off.

He smiled to himself as he turned the knob to his front door. "Tadaima!" he called out only to here little foot steps run towards the stairway. "Otouchan! Otouchan!" Little Miyuki yelled happily and slowly walking down the stairs. Once she got on the last step she jumped into her father's arms giving him a big hug. "Okari nasai, Otousan." Hisoka said as he was walking down the stairs to greet his father. "Arigato, you two. What's Okaasan?"

"Shhh! Okaachan sleeping!" Miyuki scolded pouting cutely. Itachi smiled. '_That's my little girl._' He thought. "I see. Did you help her up stairs?" Miyuki shook her head as Itachi picked her up. "Iya, Okaachan was sleeping in the couch." She pointed to the living room sofa where their mother was sleeping. Itachi smiled and ruffled Hisoka's hair. "You two are good to her."

"We only want to help, okaasan and otousan." Hisoka said smirking. Itachi raised an eyebrow. '_When did he get so smugged?_' Itachi shrugged. '_He must get it from me._' He nodded to himself as he felt Miyuki nuzzle into her daddy's neck. "You tired?" The little girl nodded. "H-Hai….otouchan." Itachi looked at the clock, his eyes widened slightly. '_Whoa time flies._' He thought surprised. "Well then, let's get you to bed."

"I 'anna 'eep 'ith 'ou chichi." Itachi smiled. "Alright. Hisoka what about you?" he said before going up stairs."

"I'll stay with okaachan." Itachi yawned and kissed Hisoka on the forehead. "Okay, you have a good night sleep and to watch TV all night." He said in a whisper. Hisoka nodded. "Got it, otouchan."

"Alright, oyasumi nasai." He whispered.

"Oyasumi nasai, otouchan, Miyuki-chan."

* * *

Naruto bounced on Sasuke's member, moaning in pure pleasure. He leaned down to capture Sasuke's lips rolling his hips and making the raven groan out his name. "Naruto…" The blonde smirked knowing what Sasuke was implying. He leaned down and whispered in Sasuke's ear, nipping at it before pulling back. "Hayaku." He ordered and Sasuke complied, listening to Naruto's every command.

After a few more thrusts into the blonde hybrid Sasuke reached his climax, releasing his load into Naruto, groaning out the other's name as Naruto screamed his. The blonde collapsed onto the raven, beads of sweat trickling down their face, panting heavily. "N-Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"You know you might get pregnant now, right?"

"Hai. I know, but I know I'm with you. You're mine, Sasuke, no one will take you away from me." Naruto replied. "Even if I become pregnant." Sasuke nodded. "Wh-Where are you going?"

"To the shower. I'm sticky." Sasuke smirked. "I can help you." He said getting off the bed. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine, but no sex." The raven's shoulder's slumped. "Why not?"

"Because as I cat, to get pregnant, a hormone needs to be released to finalize the maturation of ovarian follicles. But this single mating time my not be sufficient to me but it is important and we can have sex longer than three days."

"I swear you should be a vet."

"What do you mean? I only know this stuff because for me it's "the talk" only slightly different." Sasuke shrugged. "Could of fooled me." Naruto smirked. "I did, baka."

"Oi!"

"Damare, let's go in."

Sasuke rolled his eye before following after Naruto. He smiled softly to himself. '_I'm going to be a father….in nine weeks…._' Sasuke swallowed as the realization hit him hard. "Naruto are we even ready for parenting?" Sasuke asked as he washed Naruto's back. The blonde seemed to give it some thought. "I don't have any doubt that I'll be a good parent. I mean before I was even kidnapped I used baby sit my adoptive parents' children of their own and ever since then I've wanted kids of my own."

Naruto turned to Sasuke with a saddened look. "Do you not want them?" he asked. "I mean depending on the litter." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "Naruto I've wanted the same thing all my life, but being gay I knew that I couldn't. And knowing that I was gay it'd be stupid to take advantage of Sakura and take the child away from her when it's ours to begin with." He sighed. "What I'm saying is, I do want kids, but I never expected to have them at age twenty." Naruto's eyes widened. "T-Twenty?"

"Yeah, I'm twenty-years-old. Why? How old are you?"

"Eighteen." Naruto's eyes dropped down. '_Two-years younger,_' Sasuke thought with a shrug. '_Who cares?_' "I love you," the words were spoken out loud that made Naruto look up at Sasuke with surprise. "W-What?" Sasuke blinked. "I said, I love you." Naruto turned around fully tears falling freely down his face at a rapid pace. A bright happy smile appeared on his lips before he crashed them into Sasuke's. "I love you too." He replied into the kiss. '_I love you, Sasuke._'

* * *

_**Translation: **_

_**Okari nasai=Welcome home!**_

_**Tadaima=I'm home!**_

_**Oyasumi nasai=Good night**_

_**Chichi=Daddy or Dad (It's like saying Papa.)**_

_**Hayaku=Faster =3 *evil (perverted) smirk***_

_**Miyuki Uchiha: "I wanna sleep with you, daddy." -That's what she says only "Daddy" is "Chichi"**_

_**Anyways, aren't I awesome? I gave you guys a lemon! XD I think it's early but hey as they say "The early bird gets the worm" for me I say I get the story done faster so I can either get to my older ones or newer ones. *shrugs* whichever. Hope you liked this chapter it's lemony and fluffy at the same time! XD**_

_**Review! No flames please Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Warnings:**_ Fluff, SasuNaru, slight violence and blood.

_**Disclaimer: **Nope! I only own the ocs ^^_

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts_'

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

_Flashback_

**_Chapter 7 is here~! Enjoy! XD_**

* * *

_**Hybrid**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Date: Tuesday, March 19th **_

* * *

_"I-Iya! Yamero, it-it hurts! Ahh!" sixteen-year- old, Naruto Uzumaki screamed in pain as tears down at a fast pace. He didn't want it anymore, he didn't **need **it anymore. "I said," Naruto growled getting angry when Orochimaru didn't listen to him. "Mou ii!" Naruto aimed his fist at Orochimaru's face but it was only caught. "Naruto-kun, you mustn't be a bad, little kitty, now. You wouldn't want that family of yours to get hurt now would you?" Naruto's eyes widened, tears brimmed his blue eyes. "I hate you. I fucking hate you, you bastard!"_

_"Ma, ma, Naruto-kun, you must be calm don't you want this to go away?" He asked with a smirk. "I don't care about myself being in heat. I can do nothing but wait until it's gone then come back again. Cats are seasonal breeders." He scoffed. "Bastard."_

_"Hn, why the sudden confidence, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru smirked leaning in closer. "Has me being this nice to you making you stronger?" Naruto growled. "Iya, the thought of my family is making me stronger, the thought of me getting the hell out of here is making me stronger." The blonde aimed another punch at Orochimaru's face, suddenly faking him out and slipping behind him with a knife to his next."_

_"Orochimaru-sama!" Yuuka and Kabuto yelled in pure horror. "One step closer and he gets killed." Naruto smirked. "Your precious, shishou, would be forever missed." He said promising his threat to be executed. "Why?" Yuuka asked tears flowing down her face. "Why can't you see we're trying to help you?" _

_"You trying to kill me isn't help me, you're "Orochimaru-sama" raping me isn't help either. Leaving me **alone **and letting me go back to my family will help me and help this bastard that obviously," he stabbed the raven-haired man in the back nearly close to a vital area. "Is bleeding to death." He continued. _

_"Orochimaru-sama!" _

_"If you're busy here, **I'll **be leaving." Naruto said with a smirk and making his way to the exit._

* * *

Naruto sighed at the memory, that was only two years ago. Now he was eighteen and was with Sasuke. "Naruto?" The blonde looked at him with curious eyes. "Hm?" Sasuke gave him a bright genuine smile. "I love you, and Orochimaru will never ever hurt you." Naruto frowned at the mention of that monster's name. "I know that, Sasuke, demo…"

"Demo?"

"Demo, what about the kids? What if Orochimaru…" Tears started to form in his eyes. Sasuke wrapped his arms protectively around the blonde. "Naruto, I won't let anything happen to our kids. None of them will be harmed, none, Naruto." The cat sniffled his eyes dropped down. "You promise?" Sasuke nodded. "I promise." '_Maybe I'll just give Naruto some time with Kakashi and Kaname._' He thought. "Oi, Naruto, I spoke to a friend's wife and she told me we need to be separated for 48 hours." Naruto yawned. "Yeah, I know." he replied.

"I'm going to let you stay at my mother's for the time being. My father will have some one to guard you just for those forty-eight hours." Naruto nodded. "Works for me. I don't mind, I know you want me and the kids to be safe." Sasuke smiled. "That's all I want, babe." He gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips before calling his mother to pick Naruto up.

After the conversation, Sasuke yawned and said, "My kaasan said she'll pick you up in about…"

"Sasu-chan! I'm here! Where's my Naru-kitty?" Naruto blinked and Sasuke snickered. "Now." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Did you get a bag packed?" Naruto asked. "I'd probably have to by maternity wear." Sasuke smiled. "That's what my mother's for." Naruto smiled. "Well, I'll see you in two days." He smiled. Sasuke smiled back. "Have fun okay, kaasan take care of him." Mikoto smiled. "Don't worry! He's safe with me!" she grinned. "Come on Naru-chan! I've already picked out some clothes for you to try on!" Naruto's eyes were wide in surprise. '_I'd be crazy if I didn't say I wanted to go with her…but it's for the good of the kids…err…kittens so do speak._'

* * *

After Mikoto had picked him up, she and Naruto had begun a conversation about the kids. Mikoto had starts in her eyes, her hand cupping her cheeks, squealing like a fangirl of some rock band-as Naruto assumed-of course. "Oh! Oh! I wonder if you're going to have triplets! That's going to be so awesome!" '_It'll be a miracle 'cause I don't want to have five._' "Naru-chan, do you have names for the soon-to-be children you're having?" Naruto blinked at first then came to realization. "Names…right…ah," he shook his head. "Iya, I don't yet."

"Well, Naru-chan, you don't have anything to worry about," Mikoto assured. "My cousin's wife, Mariko-chan, is a nurse under Kakashi-san so she'll help you with the birth." Naruto smiled. "Arigato, Mikoto-chan." He said, smiling brightly. Mikoto smiled back a light tint of pink on her cheeks. "Alright now, come on let's go see if those maternity close fit you alright." Naruto nodded following the long haired woman into a guess room of her house.

"Hai."

* * *

"_Sasuke?_" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow at his younger brother. "_Are you sure you can handle this. I could have Hisoka and Miyuki sleep over with you._" Sasuke shook his head into the phone. "Iya, it's alright. I'll be fine on my own for the night. Naruto will be back tomorrow." He could tell Itachi shrugged. "_Alright but feel free to come visit us. Miyuki-chan misses you._" Sasuke smiled. "Tell her I miss her too and I love her very much."

"_I'll do that. Sayonara_."

"Sayonara, niisan.

Sasuke yawned and stretched out his arms before going to take a shower and getting to bed. He turned his head when he heard a knock on the door. He frowned. '_Onegai, kami-sama, tell it's not Sakura._' He sighed silently before answering the door. "What the hell do you want now, Saku-" He eyes widened when he felt something sharp pierce through his stomach. A long-haired brunette smirked at him. "This is a warning from Orochimaru-sama. You better be careful, I didn't hit a vital area but I could just do that anyways." She snorted. "Zaku, call an ambulance and have them come over." Zaku raised an eyebrow. "What? Why can we just let him die?" Kin rolled her eyes. "Because it's just a warning you dumbass." Zaku growled. "Fine."

"Oh! Make your voice sound dramatic." She said.

"I can't do that."

Kin sighed. "Then let me." She replied clearing her voice. "_Hello?_" Kin smirked to herself. "Tasukete! Someone's hurt! H-He's been stabbed!" she said in false fear. The person on the phone, she didn't realize was Sasuke's brother Itachi Uchiha. "_Sumimasen, I didn't catch that. Who are you and why do you have my brother's phone?_" Kin's eyes widened. '_Fuck!_' "Well, I panicked and called the wrong number I guess, sir. Gomen nasai."

"_It's alright. Just call 911 and send him to the hospital. Make sure you have something to stop the bleeding._" He said. Kin nodded. "Hai, sir." She hung up and dialed the number and started speaking to the operator. "_Alright, miss we have the address already. Just wait for us and have something over the wound, press down to stop the bleeding._" Kin smiled, clenching her fist. '_That's exactly what the fucking other guy told me._' She let out a silent sigh. "I will arigato."

"_An ambulance is on its way._"

"Okay." Kin replied, hanging up before turning to Zaku. "Yo. Uchiha. You may want to put something on that w-"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled her emerald eyes wide with fear. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, can you hear me? Sasuke!" The raven groaned out coughing up a mouth full of blood. "S-Sakura…." The pink-haired woman smiled. "Yokatta! You're alright. I spoke to Naruto-san. We're friends now; you'll need to be in the hospital. I'll take you there."

"Oi, jou-chan, gomen demo, the ambulance is on the way here." Zaku said following Kin down the steps. "Who are you and what the hell do you do to Sasuke?!" Zaku snorted. "That's for us to know and you to never find out." He winked. "Jou-chan." Sakura felt her eye twitch. "I have a boyfriend. My name is Sakura Haruno not 'Jou-chan'!"

The ambulance found it's way to Sasuke's apartment, paramedics layed Sasuke on a stretcher, Sakura finding the extra key and turning out all the lights before walking out with the paramedics as Sasuke to an ambulance. Sakura swallowed hoping she did okay. She never thought going to medical school was a very good thing she did after high school.

* * *

_**Yes, Sakura is now a good person and she has a boyfriend. Try and guess who? **_

_**Hint, Hint: He keeps yacking on about "Youth" and stuff. =_= I feel bad for Sakura sometimes know that she's paired up with a crazy whack-a-doodle like him.**_

_**Oi=Hey!**_

_**Jou-chan=Little missy *snickers***_

_**Demo=But**_

_**Gomen=Sorry in this case. **_

_**Yokatta=Thank goodness (expression of relief)**_

_**Sumimasen=Excuse me (is what it means when Itachi says it. "Sumimasen" also means "I'm sorry" as well.)**_

_**Yeah, I'm going by a cat's pregnancy. So it's a lot different from humans. Though it will be implied. I don't want to give you too, too, much information on a cats pregnancy. Though after chapter 8 I'm going to have chapter 9 as a time skip into five weeks for Naruto (which I give you the twist is like five months pregnant for a human) in my story only. **_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Warnings:**_ Sakura-bashing, mpreg, as the title says, people having animal DNA in them, and yaoi-boyxboy-shounen-ai-BL(boy love), and yadiyada. Don't like don't the back button ain't goin' anyway. *snorts*

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Naruto. The characters belong strictly to Masashi Kishimoto. If anything no one younger that 16 or 18 would be allow to watch Naruto. *smirks evilly* I just only own the ocs.

In other words: Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and so on(C)Masashi Kishimoto

Satori, Miyuki, Hisoka, and so on also belong to(C)ME!

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Date: Wednesday, March 20_****_th_**

_Naruto felt tears build up in his eyes as he awoke from dreaming or maybe it was a flashback, he couldn't tell. He missed his adoptive parents. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up to see the worried look on the raven's face. "I don't see why you care." Sasuke shrugged. "I don't. But I was thinking you could use a friend with what you've been through." Naruto scoffed. "I don't need anyone." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You do need one, Naruto-san, I can tell, it's in your eyes. You need some one to love, cherish you." His voice was soft, tender. Naruto stared at Sasuke mainly into his eyes, searching for lies but he found there was none. Swallowing, Naruto leaned up and pressed his lips on Sasuke's putting him in shock. He pulled away from the chaste kiss blushing. "Urusai, asshole." He mumbled softly leaning into Sasuke's chest, purring softly as he fell asleep. _

_Sasuke was still in shock. Did Naruto just kiss him? Probably only to shot him up. The raven's shoulders slumped slightly. 'He only did that because he had no energy to punch me.' He cheeks puffed. "Whatever, I don't care." He uttered to himself. "Besides, he doesn't like me he's only staying with me to heal." Sasuke sighed. "I have to stop talking to myself." Sasuke rolled his eyes as they pulled in front of his apartment building. He picked up the sleeping cat hybrid before thanking the limo driver and going to his apartment._

_Once he got into his apartment, Sasuke decided it'd be better to unwrap Naruto from the sheets he stopped for a moment, remembering something. Naruto was naked. Satori had taken off the clothes that were torn and thrown them away. 'Shit!' he cursed. 'What am I going to do?!' Sasuke sighed. He'd might as well give Naruto his own clothes, his extra pajamas would work, he thought, that'd be better. He nodded to himself as he stood up to get a pair of pajamas that may or may not fit Naruto._

* * *

Naruto ran through the entrance of the hospital with Mikoto Uchiha, Satori, and Itachi. Hisoka and Miyuki were left under their grandfather, Fugaku Uchiha's, care for the time being. '_Don't you dare die, asshole, not now, not when you're going to have kids soon._' He thought slowing down at the front desk. "S-Sumimasen! Do you know which room, Sasuke Uchiha is in?" he asked. The nurse at the front desk blinked, her eyes widened when she saw Naruto's cat ears and tail. "N-Naruto? Is that you?" she asked her voice shaking. Naruto blinked. "Huh?" he squinted slightly then gasped his eyes widened. "S-Sayaka-san." The nurse had tears in her eyes; she walked around the front desk and hugged Naruto tightly. "You escaped from him?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah I managed." He answered. "Sayaka-san can you tell me where Sasuke Uchiha's room is." Sayaka waved him off knowing he was getting impatient. "Alright, alright, he's in his room sleeping. There's someone with him already. I just assumed she was his lover but she told me she already has a boyfriend." Sayaka shrugged. "Oh, and his room is down the hall to your right." she smiled. They all bowed and thanked Sayaka for the help and started walking down the hall and turned right towards Sasuke's room.

"I don't care! This food sucks!" Itachi and Mikoto groaned at the voice they heard. It was certainly Sasuke. "It's this room, Naru-chan." Mikoto whispered. "He's in there." Naruto nodded. He was about ready to either beat the Uchiha up or hug him tightly. Didn't know which to do but he chose hugging anyways. "Sasuke-san onegai!"

"Sasuke! Shut the hell up and eat! Ugh! Why the hell did I fall for you anyway?"

"You didn't! You only fell for my looks and all that crap!"

"Damare, Uchiha!"

Itachi chuckled. "Sakura-san's here too." Now it was Satori and Naruto's turned to groan. '_Oh brother…_'

However, Naruto didn't give a crap at the moment whether Sakura was here at this hospital to flirt or not. He opened the door with out any hesitation or realization that it was not nicely opened, that he just barged in and didn't knock on it. All he did was opened the door and run towards Sasuke, wrapped his arms around his neck before slapping him upside the head. "Baka!" he yelled. "What made you think you could be by yourself? You _know _Orochimaru is after you and yet you decide to be by yourself!" he growled, tears flowing down his face at a rapid pace. This wasn't the time to have mood swings now. "If you were about to ask. I'm perfectly fine and I didn't get stabbed by one of that snake's men." He sighed. "You're a dumbass, Sasuke, a really, really big baka."

Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the lips. "Don't ever do that again, Uchiha, you got that?" Naruto ordered his cerulean blue eyes slitted like a cat's. "I don't think a soon-to-be father would want to die before seeing his kids." Sasuke scoffed. "I'm not going to die alone, not with out you." Naruto grinned. "Never, Uchiha."

_"Never." Sasuke replied._

* * *

Kaname Hatake sighed in relief as she checked over Sasuke's wounds. "Well, Sasuke-kun, you're wounds will still need to be fully healed. You'll need time off as well." She gave him an annoyed look. "Mainly because you're a workaholic and need a vacation." He gaze turned to Itachi who raised an eyebrow. "What?" Kaname snorted smiling. "I'm talking about you too Itachi." The older Uchiha shook his head. "I have to say here with Satori and help her with everything because of the twins." Satori scoffed. "I'm fine. I've everything planned. "Madara-san and Mariko-chan is going to be the ones to help when I'm in labor on June 6th." Satori smirked. "Which reminds me you will share a birth month with them won't you?" Itachi nodded slowly. "…Hai. Why?" Satori shook it off. "Nothing my dear koi." She grinned and kissed his cheek. "I love~you!"

"Demo," Mikoto joined in. "Itachi-chan you really should take a vacation. It's good for you. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto could come with you or maybe just Sasuke and Kakashi since Naruto's the pregnant one." Mikoto corrected herself a little bit. Sakura chimed. "Satori-san and Naruto-san could have a baby shower together!" She clapped her hands together, smiling. "It'll be perfect!" Naruto smiled softly.

"Hai…perfect."

* * *

**_-_-" I'm not a fan of this ending to this particular chapter but it works. And now I can hurry the hell up and finish/fix my spelling errors in the stupid...story. Anyways, hope you like this chapter. Naruto has a little encounter with his foster parent, Sayaka. ^^ Joy to the world! -Insert sarcasm- :D _**

**_Ps: Don't worry about that author's note that I just deleted...I'm saving it for later. When every sing story on this account his finished. :) I'm leaving this account for another. :)_**

**_Review! No flames please. Bye! _**

**_YaoiTora =3_**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Warnings:**_ Mpreg, as the title says, people having animal DNA in them, and yaoi-boyxboy-shounen-ai-BL(boy love), and yadiyada. Don't like don't the back button ain't goin' anyway. *snorts*

(No more Sakura bashing. I'm giving her a break. I don't like her, seriously she's a selfish bitch. But I want to at least give her some mercy. ^^)

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Naruto. The characters belong strictly to Masashi Kishimoto. If anything no one younger that 16 or 18 would be allow to watch Naruto. *smirks evilly* I just only own the ocs.

In other words: Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and so on(C)Masashi Kishimoto

Satori, Miyuki, Hisoka, and so on also belong to(C)ME!

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

**_Author's Note: _**_Sakura-bashing ended in chapter 8. Just to give her some mercy. I don't like her but I might as well give her a break. Before I forget, I got a review that said I could have kept Naruto as a fox hybrid. Yes, you are absolutely correct I could. I could've nullified the DNA a little. I know that. But guess what? It's **my **story and **I** can change if **I want** to. No harm in doing that. Especially since, this is near the end of the story. So, if you **do not like** the change then **please **for the sake of my sanity and my so-called "anger issues" (I prefer hormones -_-"), **please do not read this story**. I know this might sound as if I'm angry but I will not repeat myself nor change anything...again. If I decide to edit it back to Naruto being a fox then that would be fine, but as of right now. I'm fine with him being a cat._

_Now, on with the story please~ ^_^_

* * *

**_Hybrid_**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Naruto's Due Date!_**

**_Two Months Later: Saturday, May 18_****_th_**

* * *

Satori fidgeted with her fingers as she looked at the calendar. Today was Naruto's due date. May 18th. The names were all picked out. The gender of the triplets are unknown to them because Naruto decided to make it be a surprise, which of course, pissed Sasuke, Fugaku, and Itachi off. Not because Satori was doing the same thing but because they wanted to know what to for the triplets though there wasn't anything to get. Sakura and Kaname had brought the triplets boys' clothes while Satori and Mikoto had brought girls' baby clothes. Satori smiled. "Well, what ever Naruto doesn't need we'll have for Sachi." Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You mean if one of the twins is a girl." Satori snorted. "Oh I know it's a girl, Itachi." The man chuckled. "Really now." Satori grinned. "Hai!"

"How?"

"It's a secret!"

"M-Matte, you know the gender."

"Of both?" she asked. Itachi nodded. "Hai!" The raven-haired man gaped at her. "What happened to keeping it a surprise?" Satori snorted. "I meant a surprise for the father of my children and the grandfather." She smiled. "Besides you don't know if what I'm saying is the truth." Itachi sighed and layed his head on her shoulder.

"You're right."

* * *

Naruto's eye twitched when he looked in the mirror. Today was his due date and they had spent nine weeks together, except for two out of the whole time. "Did you pick out names for them yet?" Sasuke asked wrapping his arms around Naruto. The blonde nodded. "Hai," he replied. "Seiichi, Ryuuichi, and Shouhei." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Those are all boy names. What about girl names?" he asked. Naruto thought for a moment. "Saiko, Michie, and Kei." Naruto replied. "If they are girls that is. We don't know that yet." He added with a snort.

"Hn. Sure okay." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto glared. "Sasuke, people have been saying that they were going to be boys. That's just what I wanted!" Naruto beamed. Sasuke grunted. "I wanted a daughter." Naruto waved him off. "Hai, I know, but you'll have three loving sons or daughters that well love they're daddy with all their hearts." Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead. "I wouldn't mind have three boys. Fine with me." The blonde grinned. "Aishiteru." Sasuke nodded.

"Aishiteru…Naruto."

* * *

Orochimaru growled in annoyance. "You injured him as the warning?" he asked glaring at Kin and Zaku who nodded in reply. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama." They said in unison. The raven-haired man paced back and forth thinking of something. Then suddenly Kabuto's voice was heard from outside his office. "Orochimaru-sama! Orochimaru-sama. I just got word from Yuuka-san. She said that Naruto-kun is pregnant with Sasuke Uchiha's three children. She also said that they were triplets; however, she doesn't know the gender." The young man said walking into the room. Orochimaru smirked. "That's perfect…" Kabuto gave him a look. "What is?"

"Naruto is going to probably give birth soon."

"Err; today's is the hybrid's due date…Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said nervously. "Tell Yuuka to take Kuroi and go back to the hospital. Have them be in charge of taking care of the triplets and take the one that looks exactly like Naruto-kun." Kabuto hid his frown. He knew that this was wrong and he had to take Yuuka away from this and for that he had to call the police but to do that he needed to use Orochimaru's plan to his advantage.

* * *

Five hours later, at 7:00 pm, Naruto was rushed to the hospital. The triplets were to be born. The delivery went very well. They gender of the triplets were all boys. Sasuke was happy with that to say the least. Their first-born son was Ryuuichi. He had dark hair like Sasuke's and tan skin like Naruto's. They didn't know what color his eyes were because the little baby didn't open his eyes yet. Seiichi, Ryuuichi's twin, and Naruto and Sasuke's second born, looked like Ryuuichi and Sasuke but the difference between them were that Seiichi had pale skin and Ryuuichi had tan skin like Naruto. And last but not least, Shouhei, he had blonde hair, three whisker-like marks on his face and his skin was a lighter tan than Naruto's. Sasuke had figured he was a mixture of Naruto and him, skin tone wise.

It had been a while after the triplets were born; Naruto had been resting from the hellish delivery. Sasuke walked out of the room to greet his mother and father who was excited to see his grandchildren and desperate to know what gender they were. Mikoto managed to calm the man down. They walked into the room to see Naruto already awake. "Oh, hi guys. The nurse said the triplets are in the nursery so that I could rest. She looked familiar though…" Naruto trailed off still tired.

"It's alright Naruto I'll show my parents when I past the nursery. Did you they get fed yet?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "Hai…they helped me out since I was so tired. We aren't doing this again do you hear me?" Naruto demanded glaring at him. Sasuke nodded. "I hear you loud and clear, koi." He kissed Naruto's cheek.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" a feminine voice called. Sasuke looked to see a nurse at the doorway. "That would be me. What is it?" The nurse gestured him to come out. Sasuke stood up and walked over to the nurse telling his mother to watch Naruto before going out the room.

"What is it?" he asked again and the nurse frowned. "A-Ano, you see, I was the one who was mainly in charge of your sons. Though they had two nurses to help me." She replied. Her gaze went to the floor. "One of your sons, Uchiha-san, is missing." Sasuke's eyes widened in terror. "What? Missing? How? Which one?" he asked.

"Shouhei, Sasuke-san." She answered.

Sasuke took a deep breath and let it out. "I'll try giving the news to Naruto. Bring Ryuuichi and Seiichi to him and my parents. If Naruto asks any questions about Shouhei…" he paused. "Just tell him the truth and assure him that everything will be fine." '_Hopefully…_' he added mentally. "Arigato…"

"Shizune, sir. Shizune Tanaka." Sasuke smiled. "Arigato, Shizune-san for informing me of this matter." Shizune nodded smiling. "You're welcome Sasuke-kun." And with that Sasuke left to the police and find his son. He knew who did this and wanted that person to pay for taking his third born away from his family. '_Orochimaru you will pay for this._"

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**Koi=Love, sweetheart, honey all that sappy stuff. **_

_**Aishiteru=I love you**_

_**Arigato=Thank you**_

_**Ano=Well (I think that's what it means) or Um.**_

* * *

_**Shouhei means Soar + Calm ("Shou" meaning soar and "Hei" meaning calm)**_

_**Ryuuichi means Dragon one ("Ryuu" meaning Dragon and "Ichi" meaning one)**_

_**Seiichi means Sincere one ("Sei" -I think-meaning Sincere and-again-"Ichi" meaning one)**_

_**1): Don't worry about the things in ()s for the name translations. And yeah I had the gender of them be boys. ^^ :) Reasons, are to stay to myself. :P **_

_**2): OcShizune (Isamu Tanaka from Uchiha Yuuki Shippuden) that's why she has a last name if some are wondering. ^^**_

_**3): I didn't exactly know how long it took for triplets to be born though I know it'll be hours and hell at the same time so I implied that he delivered them naturally without having to do a C-section.**_

_**Anyways, apologies for the cliffhanger and shortness of the chapter. Review! No flames please. Bye~**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Warnings:** As the title says, people having animal DNA in them, and yaoi-boyxboy-shounen-ai-BL(boy love), and yadiyada. Don't like don't the back button ain't goin' anyway. *snorts*_

_(No more Sakura bashing. I'm giving her a break. I don't like her, seriously she's a selfish bitch. But I want to at least give her some mercy. ^^ Mpreg is done. :3 The kids have been born. :P)_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. The characters belong strictly to Masashi Kishimoto. If anything no one younger that 16 or 18 would be allow to watch Naruto. *smirks evilly* I just only own the ocs._

_In other words: Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and so on(C)Masashi Kishimoto_

_Satori, Miyuki, Hisoka, and so on also belong to(C)ME!_

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

_**~READ ME: I'M F***KING IMPORTANT!~**_

_**I really shouldn't have to repeat myself. But see as to I have to I'm just going say this in the nicest way possible. Don't like the way I write or decide how I do my stories please leave and never comeback to my profile. **_

_**I wanted to put Japanese in a story called "Daddy's little Sunshine". I thought it was good at first until I got a fucking complaint that Japanese in stories are annoying. I decided to edit out that story after I've got so far and put regular words in it. THIS particular story was the only one I had an opportunity to put Japanese words in without any complaints. **_

_**Seriously guys, I don't put words in different languages just to confuse you or annoy you. I put them in because it makes the story work and the dang setting's in Japan or Konohagakure. You don't like this sort of thing just leave. Don't review. I'll understand. All I ask-for any of my stories-just leave. **_

_**Other than that, please enjoy the rest of this story. Sorry for the long wait. I still have to do an epilogue and stuff so yeah. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**_Hybrid_**

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Date: May 18th _**

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he heard what the nurse had spoken to Sasuke about. Seiichi and Ryuuichi were in their grandparents' arms. Finally they had opened their eyes. They were dark like Sasuke's but Ryuuichi's had a little tint of blue in there like Sasuke would have with his hair. Seiichi just had plain black. Naruto wondered about Shouhei's eyes. Were they blue or black? He frowned as tears swelled in his eyes. "I'm not going to see Shouhei's eyes or possibly see him grow up with his brothers…" he mumbled sadly. Mikoto caught this and turned with Ryuuichi in her arms. She sat down and handed the baby to Naruto with a smile.

"Even if you'll probably not see him again you have two little angles still in your arms." She said her own tears swelling in her eyes. Naruto shook his head. "Iya! I want Shouhei! I wanna see my baby…my third child my…" he trailed off feeling dizzy. Shizune ran over to him and calmed him slightly. "Onegai, Uchiha-san don't get stressed it's not good for you." She said. Naruto looked up at her. "Where's Sasuke? Where's my husband? Who took my little Shouhei? Onegai…tell me."

Shizune took a deep breath before taken Naruto's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "Sasuke-kun went you get Shouhei back. I promise, Naruto-kun, he'll be fine, both he and Shouhei." Naruto looked at her with cerulean eyes. A frown still on his face.

"I hope so Shizune-san, I hope so."

* * *

Kabuto Yakushi and Yuuka Kaneko ran in the halls of Orochimaru's laboratory with Naruto and Sasuke's third child, Shouhei Uchiha. "Kabuto-kun, o-onegai, you're going too fast!" The silver haired man slowed down a bit before listening to Shouhei's cry. "Did you get a bottle for him?" Yuuka gave him a look. "He has to be breast fed." Kabuto sighed. "That is why we have to get him back to his mother."

"Huh? You're betraying Orochimaru-sama you know that right? If possible…" she bit her lip. "You could be killed." Kabuto's eyes shimmered in the light of the hallway. "I know." he replied curtly. "I'd do anything for the girl I love and for someone who wants to be happy."

Yuuka blinked then blushed remembering the kiss that Kabuto had given her before they began escaping with Shouhei to the hospital. Then she remembered the time Kabuto had caught her nearly falling when Naruto had threatened her life in order for his own escape. Taking a deep breath Yuuka caught up with Kabuto but suddenly hit something or someone. She held Shouhei in her arms in a firm grip as Kabuto went to catch her again. "A-Arigato…" she mumbled blushing deeply. Kabuto smiled and nodded as if to say, "You're welcome."

"Give me back my son!" a low voice yelled angrily. Kabuto looked up to see Sasuke glaring at them. "Matte kudasai!" Yuuka yelled. "W-We were going to bring him back. Honest!" she had tears of her own in her eyes. "Gomen nasai…"

"Aren't you Orochimaru's helpers?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously as he watched Kabuto take Shouhei from Yuuka and handed him to Sasuke. He nodded. "Hai. We are but not as crazy or evil as him…though I don't think I'd be worthy to say that merely about myself. Yuuka isn't as crazy as him." Sasuke took Shouhei back. Looking down to see the baby's blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Sasuke looked at Kabuto and Yuuka and gave a small nod. "Arigato for getting him this far. I have to get back to my wife."

"Matte! Chotto matter onegai." Yuuka called out. "You don't know this place well-enough, Sasuke-san. Let us lead you out." Sasuke gripped Shouhei protectively. He nodded. "Fine but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"No funny business. You keep your word and lead me the hell out of here." Yuuka glared. "Language. You have a baby." Sasuke blinked. "Ah…right, arigato for catching that…Kaneko-san."

Yuuka chuckled. "Call me Yuuka."

"Hn." Sasuke looked at Yuuka. "I'll do that when I know I can trust you." Yuuka gave a small smile and grabbed Kabuto's hand. They walked in front of Sasuke and Shouhei and started their way again. Sasuke, still suspicious, followed reluctantly behind them.

* * *

Satori frowned as she listened to her husband's frantic words. Miyuki and Hisoka sat quietly on the couch with her. Kakashi and Kaname were also at their home with little Aki Hatake. "I hope Naruto-san's okay…" Satori mumbled earning a look from Kaname. "Don't worry, Satori-chan, Naruto-chan will be fine." She smiled as she played with her son. The baby giggled happily clapping his hands. "He's so cute." Satori gushed. "He looks so much like Kakashi it's like you can see his face from Aki-chan." Kaname chuckled. "True, Satori-chan."

"Kaname, could you stop with the 'chan' it's getting annoying." Kakashi's voice said from the kitchen. "Ka~Kana~Kaname~." the baby babbled learning a new word. Kaname poked his nose smiling. "That's my name, koibito."

"Papa, have you heard anything from, Sasu-ojichan?" Itachi shook his head frowning. "I'm on the phone with grandma, Miyuki." He ruffled his daughter's hair. "Go play with little Aki." Miyuki's red eyes brightened. "Okay!"

Itachi's frowned deepened. "What was that okaasan?" he asked. "_I said Sasuke went to Orochimaru to get Shouhei back. Itachi he's going to be killed._" Her voice seemed to break. "Now, okaasan, don't worry. I'm sure Sasuke knows what he's doing." He assured her. '_Yeah right like I'm going to let my youngest nephew get killed with my little brother. I'm getting help._' "Just keep Naruto-kun company until Sasuke and Shouhei's safely back."

"_Okay…_" Mikoto replied before hanging up the phone. Instantly, Itachi called up a friend who was a police officer. "_Hello?_"

"Kisame."

* * *

_** TBC... **_

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_**Onegai=Please (begging)**_

_**Arigato=Thank you**_

_**Matte Kudasai=Please wait**_

_**Matte=Wait**_

_**Chotto Matte=Wait a minute**_

_**Iya=No**_

_**Hai=Yes**_

_**Hmm, despite the shortness, I did good with the cliffhanger. I try my best. ^^ Review! No flames please~ Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Warnings:** As the title says, people having animal DNA in them, and yaoi-boyxboy-shounen-ai-BL(boy love), and yadiyada. Don't like don't the back button ain't goin' anyway. *snorts*_

_(No more Sakura bashing. I'm giving her a break. I don't like her, seriously she's a selfish bitch. But I want to at least give her some mercy. ^^ Mpreg is done. :3 The kids have been born. :P)_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. The characters belong strictly to Masashi Kishimoto. If anything no one younger that 16 or 18 would be allow to watch Naruto. *smirks evilly* I just only own the ocs._

_In other words: Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and so on(C)Masashi Kishimoto_

_Satori, Miyuki, Hisoka, and so on also belong to(C)ME!_

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

_**You know what? Screw an epilogue this is going to be longer that I had originally planned this to be. T^T And I wanted to update my newest story..."My Step Brother's a Celebrity!" and "NaruSasuNaru: Snow white and the Huntsman" (That's almost over anyways) So is this one and I have another story that I've started called "Summer Paradise" The first chapter's completed...and I don't know wheather to upload it or not. Also, I've got chapter 4 in "Daddy's Little Raincloud" start stay in tune for that one. Um...anything else...I think that's basically it except the sequel to "The Little Uchiha" and "Love Under Fire". Man! I've got to keep up! :P **_

_**Anyways, besides my endless ramble and my late updating on stories. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

**_Hybrid_**

**_Chapter 11_**

* * *

Mai Hoshigaki walked up to the phone casually as she tucked some blonde hair behind her ear. "Hello?" she asked. "_Kisame." _She blinked. "Itachi-san is that you?" she asked instantly recognizing the voice. "_Oh. Mai-san is Kisame home?_" he asked Mai shook her head. "Iya, gomen, Itachi-san. Kisame isn't home. What's the matter?" she asked.

"_Nothing, Mai-san. Where did he go?_"

"To find Sasuke-kun, why?"

There was a slight pause while my heard a low growl of her husband's name. She chuckled. "_Arigato, Mai-chan._" Itachi finally replied with a sigh. "Itachi-san, why do you have Satori-chan come over? Haruka-chan and Sasori-kun are coming over as well with their kids." Mai offered. She was worried about Itachi seeing as he was about to have four kids soon. '_In one month…one more month…_' "_Ah, I guess, why is this going to be a high school reunion?_"

Mai thought for a moment. "Sort of. Really Kisame just wants some people over for the kids and for us to talk to." She smiled. Mai heard Itachi give a hummed reply. "_I'll think about it Mai-chan. Arigato. Bye._" Mai grinned.

"Bye, Itachi-san."

* * *

Itachi hung up the phone with a sigh. This was irritating. '_Okaasan must've called Kisame before me…figures._' He jumped when there was a loud bang. "What was that?!" he gasped. He heard screams from up stairs. He looked at Itachi with wide eyes. "Miyuki…Hisoka!" he exclaimed under his breath. "Kakashi go get Satori, Kaname and Aki out of here hurry!" Kakashi nodded. "Right."

The silver haired man ran in the living room. Kaname ran over to him. "Kakashi! A-Are you okay?" she asked. The man nodded. "Hai, I'm fine. Come one let's get you two out of here." Satori was busy looking for her kids and Itachi. "M-Matte w-where's Itachi?" she asked. Kakashi wrapped an arm around her. "He's going to get Hisoka and Miyuki." Kakashi replied. Satori's eyes widened. "They're in there! The fire! No! Th-They'll die! Kakashi!"

"Satori calm dow-"

"Kakashi my husband and kids are trapped in a fire. I want them out!" Tears started to flow rapidly down her face. '_We have to do something…_' she thought. '_Deidara would know what to do he's a-_' "Firefighter!" Satori blurted out suddenly. "Kaname-chan call Deidara Ishida! Onegai!"

"Okaasan!"

"Haha-ue!"

Satori, Kakashi, and Kaname paused when they heard Miyuki and Hisoka's voices. The dark haired woman turned around to see her husband and kids walk out dirty from the fire, but safe. "Itachi! Oh kami, thank goodness you're alright!" Itachi hugged his pregnant wife while Hisoka was hugging a crying Miyuki. "Miyuki-koi it's okay. You're safe now."

"Hai, but you don't have a place stay anymore." Kaname pointed out. "Half the house is blown apart." Satori frowned. "I guess we'll have to stay at your parents' house huh?" Itachi nodded. "Guess so. Until Sachi and Daichi are born that is." Satori smiled.

"Right."

"Satori! Itachi!" A voice called. Itachi looked to see Deidara and his wife, Ami run towards them. "Are you alright?!" Ami asked before Deidara could. Satori nodded. "Hai. We're fine." Ami sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

"Ami-chan could you…watch over Satori and the kids for me?" Itachi asked. Satori blinked in confusion. "Huh? Itachi are you alright? You look pale." The raven-haired man smiled. "I'm fine. Kakashi." The man nodded before walking over to Itachi and help him. "Ahh~Ahh~Achi~." Aki babbled with a happy giggle. Miyuki wondered how a little baby could be so happy after he just escaped from a fire. Then again he was a baby and he was instantly carried out the house. Miyuki and Hisoka were upstairs playing. "Come on, Miyuki-chan, Hisoka-chan, we'll take you to meet Sayuri-chan and Kenji-chan." Hisoka raised an eyebrow at the woman. He didn't like the 'chan' at the end of his name but he didn't say anything.

Satori was worried about Itachi. "Did you breath in the fumes?" she asked. "Of the fire?" Itachi frowned. "Iya, I just feel a little queasy that's all." Satori pulled away from the hug, laying her hands on his sides. She blinked when she felt something wet. She slowly moved her hand, revealing blood. Her eyes widened. "K-Kakashi get him to the hospital before he looses to much blood." She swallowed hard. "H-Hurry." Kakashi nodded and went to bring Itachi to the hospital with Deidara's help.

* * *

"Uchiha-san would you like me to take him?" Yuuka asked looking at the man worriedly. She knew they were going to be killed by help the Uchiha and Shouhei escape from here but this was a baby and a baby should be with his/her's family. Not a creep. "Kabuto-kun, a-are you alright?" she asked. "The fumes…in here are deadly." Kabuto mumbled. "Cover Shouhei's face so that he doesn't breathe in the fumes. Then cover yours as well, Uchiha-san, Yuuka-san." Yuuka looked at him warily. The fumes were started to get to her as well. "L-Let's go."

"Sasuke! Sasuke! You in here?" a voice called. "Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke blinked before looking up. "Kisame?" he mumbled to himself. "Kisame!" The man ran over to him quickly. "Thank goodness you're alright. Let's get you and Shouhei out of here." Sasuke nodded but then stopped. "Matte. Bring them with you." Kisame looked at Yuuka and Kabuto who were getting weak. Kisame sighed. "Alright but you fallow Sasori out of here." Sasuke nodded.

"Hai."

Once he, Shouhei, Kisame, Sasori, Yuuka, and Kabuto were out of there and far from Orochimaru's laboratory, the place exploded into flames. Kisame had called firemen to come calm the fire before it got bad. "You're lucky you know that, kid." Kisame said smacking Sasuke upside the head. The raven nearly dropped Shouhei until Sasori helped him back into his stead composure. "Arigato, Kisame." The blue-skinned man snorted.

"I'm just doing what your okaasan asked."

* * *

_**ARRRRRGHHHH! When am I going to complete this! *huffs in annoyance* Well, I should get on with the tranlations. Here you are. :)**_

_**Tranlations:**_

_**Haha-oya: Mother (In a more respectful way) **_

_**Okaasan: Mother also but it's like saying "Mommy"**_

_**Arigato: Thank you**_

_**Koi: Love, sweetheart, ect. **_

_**Poor Itachi...I'll explain how the house blew up and how Itachi got hurt in the next chapter. Which will (finally & hopefully) be the epilogue. Also sorry for the short chapter. Hope you like it. :) Review! Bye~**_


	13. Chapter 12Final

_**Warnings:** As the title says, people having animal DNA in them, and yaoi-boyxboy-shounen-ai-BL(boy love), and yadiyada. Don't like don't the back button ain't goin' anyway. *snorts*_

_(No more Sakura bashing. I'm giving her a break. I don't like her, seriously she's a selfish bitch. But I want to at least give her some mercy. ^^ Mpreg is done. :3 The kids have been born. :P)_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. The characters belong strictly to Masashi Kishimoto. If anything no one younger that 16 or 18 would be allow to watch Naruto. *smirks evilly* I just only own the ocs._

_In other words: Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and so on(C)Masashi Kishimoto_

_Satori, Miyuki, Hisoka, and so on also belong to(C)ME!_

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

_**Final chapter! XD Enjoy!**_

* * *

**_Hybrid_**

**_Chapter 12_**

* * *

Sasuke, Kisame, and Sasori went to the hospital to take care of Yuuka and Kabuto because they had sucked up most of the fumes in the lab. After Yuuka and Kabuto were taken care of Sasuke was told Itachi was in the hospital and was currently in the room with him while Shouhei was getting checked up. "How did you get hurt?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Itachi sighed. "I was saving Hisoka and Miyuki from getting burned to death. That's not exactly a good way to die." Sasuke rolled his eyes at the reply. "I know that. But that doesn't explain the huge cut on your side."

Itachi sighed. "There was a big piece of wood sticking out. I don't think I noticed. I was too preoccupied get my kids out of there." It was true. Itachi was just trying to get out of the burning house with out getting injured. Somehow he managed and to hell if his kids died he'd sure would go with them. Satori and the twins too.

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"What was it like when you had Hisoka?" Itachi blinked at the question then smiled as he thought about his first child. "Well, Hisoka was just like the meaning of his name. A secret." Sasuke looked at him weirdly. "Really?" The older brother nodded. "Hai. We had to keep him a secret from Satori's family and otousan and okaasan but they eventually found out when they heard a baby's cry in my room. Satori and I were young, Sasuke, you were eight when you became an ojisan." He smiled. "I was 18 and Satori was 17 turning 18."

"How did the birth go?"

"It went like any other delivery of a child. Naturally. However, in all honesty, it was devastating. Hisoka nearly killed Satori." He looked at Sasuke with stern eyes. "Don't tell him that, alright?" Sasuke nodded. "Hai, niisan." Itachi gave a curt nod. "Good." Sasuke blinked for a moment. "Speaking of Satori's family where are they?" Itachi scowled. "Satori was the youngest of five and the only girl. Plus her mother died giving birth to her so it was likely or unlikely to happen to herself. So her mother's in a better place now. Her brothers…I've never met though I hear they were very aggressive and violent. So she kept me a secret as well. Only to protect me. Her father was abusive to her, secretly. In fact her father was actually named Hisoka as well. I guess she named our first child after her abusive asshole of a father." Itachi grumbled the last of his explanation. Sasuke laughed. "Wow, did her father ever find out?" Itachi shook his head. "Iya, he died before he ever could." At this Sasuke frowned. "Poor Satori…"

"No really, she was free from the punches and kicks so there wasn't really need for sympathy. Not that she wanted it anyways."

"Iya, I didn't." Satori's voice said from outside the room. Sasuke and Itachi looked to see her pregnant belly with Hisoka and Miyuki tagging along behind her. The little girl tore herself away from Satori's dress and raced Hisoka over to her daddy. Sasuke picked her up and she instantly attached herself to Itachi. "Chichi! Chichi!" she chanted crying in soft sobs.  
"Otouchan?" Hisoka asked. Itachi glanced at the boy. "Hai?" Hisoka frowned. "Did I really nearly kill okaasan?" Satori smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Not exactly, it was really an induction that nearly killed me. Your father just left that part out in the story." She puffed out her cheeks. Itachi laughed sheepishly. "Oops." Hisoka snorted. "Why did you have to get an induction?"

"You were ten days over due. Your original birth date was October 17th."

"Oh. I see now."

Satori ruffled his hair. "I love you, koi." Hisoka smiled. "I love you too, okaasan." Miyuki jumped off the bed and grinned. "I's wove haha-ue and chichi too!" Satori smiled. '_Well, this turned out in a happily ever after._' She thought.

* * *

Naruto held Shouhei tightly in his arms, not wanted to let the baby go. Tears of joy fell uncontrollably down his face along with a small smile gracing his lips. He thanked kami that Shouhei and Sasuke was okay. "Shou-chan, hi!" Mikoto cooed softly. "You're so kawaii!" Fugaku just smiled and shrugged off his wife's squealing. Naruto's smile grew slightly.

"Hai, he's chichi's little boy…"

"Are you going to put them in a separate room? Or are you going to put them in your room, Naruto-san?" Mikoto asked curiously. Naruto looked down at Shouhei and thought for a moment. "I think I'm going to discuss that with Sasuke. We have a nursery ready for them. But for now they'll, I guess, be in our room for the time being." Mikoto nodded. "Alright. I'll be there to help you okay?" Naruto stared at her for a moment, and then smiled brightly. "We'd be honored, Mikoto-san."

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

_**I know it's short. :T I'm in a tight space here (not a literal tight space) I have my vaction next week. I'll be reading stories on fanfiction but I won't be able to write. So, surprise me with reviews! :3 And I'll get you a cyber pony XD **_

_**Translations: **_

_**Kawaii = (We'll all know this one I think) Cute. =3**_

_**Kami= God/Lord**_

_**Chichi=Daddy**_

_**Otouchan=Father/Daddy **_

_**Okaasan=Mother/Mommy**_

_**Note: About Hisoka's birthdate. That happened with my baby niece. It just gave me this little idea and put it in this story. But just to let you know. Hisoka will forever be born on October 28th. ^^ **_

_**Now the epilogue is next with a timeskip. Ryuuichi, Seiichi, and Shouhei are eight years old. Just for heads up. ^^**_

_**Reivew! No flames please! Bye~**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	14. Epilogue: Eight Years Later

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. The characters belong strictly to Masashi Kishimoto. If anything no one younger that 16 or 18 would be allow to watch Naruto. *smirks evilly* I just only own the ocs._

_In other words: Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and so on(C)Masashi Kishimoto_

_Satori, Miyuki, Hisoka, and so on also belong to(C)ME!_

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

"_Speaking on the other end of a phone_"

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

**_Eight Years Later…_**

Eight year old Shouhei, Ryuuichi, and Seiichi Uchiha sat happily on the couch in the living room watching their favorite show, 'Wizards of Waverly Place'. Shouhei Uchiha, the youngest member glanced at his brothers. "Who's your favorite character?" he asked. Seiichi and Ryuuichi grinned.

"Justin!"

"Alex!"

The two boys exclaimed in unison before blinking and glancing at each other. "I thought your favorite character was Alex." Seiichi said with a pout. Ryuuichi rolled his eyes. "No. _My _favorite character is Justin. Because he's responsible." The elder brother smirked at Seiichi who glared at him. "I don't pull pranks just to get in trouble." Ryuuichi shrugged at that. "Sure ya don't."

"At least I don't have a crush on Hisoka-oniisan." Seiichi mocked elbowing Ryuuichi in the arm. Said boy blushed deeply. "U-Urusai, Seiichi." This made Seiichi grin. Shouhei just minded his own business watching TV. "You guys! Damare onegai! I'm trying to watch!" he snapped in annoyance. Ryuuichi and Seiichi pouted. "Come on, Shou-chan, be nice."

"Let me watch TV and I will!"

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"Ryuu!" Shouhei growled. Ryuuichi smirked. "Come on tell me."

"I rather not."

"Onegai?"

"Iya!" The boy whacked him on the head and went to get off the couch. He glared at the floor as he stomped away from his two idiot big brothers.

'_Baka Ryuu-oniisan, Seiichi-oniichan._'

"Shou-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side slightly. "Ryuu and Sei keep bothering me." Naruto smiled. "They're your brothers you can't blame them for being annoying…sometimes. Koi, promise me you'll look past that?"

Shouhei snorted and crossed his arms. "What's the catch?"

"Does there have to be one?"

Shouhei shook his head. "Iya." Naruto smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Good. Let's go. I want to make you guys dinner." Shouhei nodded. "Okaasan, can I help." Naruto nodded.

"Of course."

Shouhei grinned and hugged Naruto tightly. "I love you, okaasan arigato!" The blonde hybrid smiled. "I see he's become a mommy's boy huh?" Sasuke asked from behind him. Naruto snorted. "I can live with that." He turned around and kissed Sasuke on the lips. "I can live with anything."

* * *

**_THE END! XD_**

* * *

_**Okay, the epilogue was short too. But hey! It's finished. Whoot! =3 Now I can finished the first chapter to "My Step brother's a Celebrity"! Yay! Review! No flames please! Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


End file.
